La révélation
by Moshi-sama
Summary: Deux jeunes mages se battent tout le temps : Grey Fullbuster et Natsu Dragneer. Mais, ceci ne cacherait-il pas quelque chose? Pourront-il un jour s'en apercevoir et l'accepter? Réussiront-il à l'avouer? Pour se faire, Mirajane et Lucy joueront aux entremetteuses, et mettront tout en oeuvre pour les aider. Yaoi, sur fond de Gajeel x Levy. Happy est également un perso principal.
1. La découverte de Lucy et Mirajane

C'est la première fois que j'écris une fanfiction sur des mangas, donc soyez indulgents svp!^^ Sinon, du yaoi au programme, peut-être un lemon par la suite, et surtout de la romance et de l'humour. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il était une fois, deux jeunes mages habitant dans le royaume de Fiore, à Magnolia. Ils s'appelaient Natsu Dragneer et Grey Fullbuster. Le premier, aux cheveux roses, au caractère jovial et à l'intelligence limitée, se baladait tranquillement dans le parc, les bras croisés derrière la tête, soupirant d'aise sous cette douce chaleur de printemps. Il était accompagné de son fidèle compagnon volant, bleu, lui aussi très joyeux et innocent, nommé Happy. Enfin, pas si innocent que ça, comme son compagnon le découvrira à ses dépends plus tard… Le second, aux cheveux noirs de jais tirant sur le bleu sombre, ayant une fâcheuse manie de se déshabiller en tout lieu et à tout moment, était de nature très mystérieux (il était DARK comme on le dit dans le milieu P) et un peu froid (sur les bords XD). Cette dernière de ses caractéristiques lui valait les surnoms de glaçon, d'iceberg, de frigo, ou encore de « ice cream », donnés affectueusement (oups, pardon, « insolemment ») par son amant aux cheveux roses (oups, « rival », pardon, je me trompe tout le temps !). Ce dernier était d'ailleurs lui aussi qualifié de tête brûlée, d'allumette, et j'en passe, par son magnifique et sexy ami aux cheveux sombres. Celui-ci, comme à son habitude, tentait vainement de semer Juvia, une mage d'eau quelque peu… collante. Pour le bonheur de celle-ci, qui venait de s'évanouir, Grey s'était (encore) dévêtu en pleine ville. Il faut le comprendre, il faisait si chaud ! (enfin pas tant que ça, 22° c'est pas si chaud, non ?) Bref, changeons d'ambiance et partons à la plus forte de toutes les guildes du pays, j'ai nommé Fairy Tail ! Il y régnait une atmosphère inhabituellement calme : pas de bagarres à tout vas, juste des mages qui plaisantaient et se détendaient tranquillement. Gajeel taquinait joyeusement Levy, qui commençait à avoir des rougeurs qui parsemaient ses joues – _elle est tellement craquante comme ça, à gonfler ses joues d'énervement, et à rougir_ , pensa le dragon slayer d'acier, mais il se reprit vite : et oui, il avait une réputation de caïd à tenir, si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il était tombé amoureux de la mage des mots, il en entendrait parler toute sa vie–. Nab était encore planté devant le tableau des missions (il va finir par prendre racine s'il continue à rester H24 devant le tableau des missions sans jamais en choisir une !) Alzack, Bisca et leur fille Asuka, partaient joyeusement en mission Lucy accoudée au bar (ou plutôt _affalée_ sur le bar), soupirait désespérément. Pourquoi ? c'est ce que notre chère Mira va tenter de découvrir.

« Et bien, Lucy, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Rien, Mira, rien…

-N'essaie pas de me faire avaler une chose pareille ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te contrarie ! Allez, parle à Tata Mira (Nda : XDDDDD) !

-Bon, ok, tu as gagné, abandonna Lucy (Nda : elle n'a pas franchement essayé de la cacher à notre démone bien aimée, soit dit en passant). Ce sont ces deux imbéciles, Grey et Natsu qui me désespèrent. Toujours à se chamailler, se battre, s'insulter… Pfiouuu, c'est lassant à force, soupira-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont l'un contre l'autre, mais ça en devient barbant !

-Tu as raison… Mais j'ai peut-être ma petite idée là-dessus…, dis mystérieusement la barmaid en faisant un clin d'œil à la constellationniste.

-Vas-y, je t'écoute, répondit Lucy, à présent parfaitement en forme et intéressée par les propos de son amie.

-Et bien, j'ai lu il y a peu de temps un livre axé sur la psychologie. J'y ai notamment découvert quelque chose de fort intéressant dans notre cas… En effet, en observant bien ces deux là, je me suis rendu compte que leur comportement correspondait en tous points à une des situations que j'ai lue.

-Ah ? Et… ? Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive donc à nos chers mages ? s'impatienta légèrement la blonde.

-Je pense qu'ils sont amoureux, déclara Mirajane de but en blanc.

-Q-QUOI ?! A-A-amoureux ? N-Natsu et G-Grey ? Mais… ce sont deux hommes !

-Et alors ? Ça existe ! Oui, je le pense sincèrement. Tout concorde : ils recherchent tout le temps le contact avec l'autre, s'ennuient quand l'un d'eux n'est pas là, veulent tout le temps dépasser l'autre afin de l'impressionner. Franchement, j'en suis de plus en plus convaincue.

-C'est sûr, maintenant que tu le dis… réfléchis Lucy, je me souviens de quelques petites broutilles qui nous sont arrivées en mission et je pense que tu as raison… »

 _ **[ FLASH BACK 1 ]**_

 _Cela faisait maintenant cinq jours qu'ils étaient partis en mission, Grey, Natsu, Happy, Erza, Wendy et Lucy. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, Grey et Natsu tombèrent dans un ravin. La manière dont ils étaient tombés était quelque peu… embarrassante. Natsu était allongé au sol, Grey au-dessus de lui, leurs jambes entremêlées et… leurs lèvres scindées en un baiser assez… langoureux. Treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt secondes s'écoulèrent, leurs lèvres toujours collées et leurs yeux toujours fermés dans un moment de plaisir, semblait-il. Lucy arriva peu de secondes avant qu'ils se séparent, et pensa simplement que ceci était dû à leur chute. Les autres compagnons de voyage arrivèrent peu après, pensant comme la blonde_

 _ **[ FIN DU FLASH BACK 1 ]**_

« C'est vrai qu'en y repensant, ceci était assez étrange. Il ne me semble pas qu'ils étaient dégoûtés après leur baiser, plutôt gênés. Et il est vrai que celui-ci s'est éternisé ! songea Lucy après avoir rapporté son souvenir à la démone.

-Tu vois ! J'en étais sûre ! s'exclama gaiement Mirajane, des étoiles et des cœurs pleins les yeux. »

Soudain, Lucy eut un deuxième flash back, qu'elle s'empressa de raconter à la blanche…

 _ **[ FLASH BACK 2 ]**_

 _Ca se passe pendant leur mission de rang S sur l'île de Galuna, que Natsu avait volé peu de temps après sa première rencontre avec Lucy. Le groupe de mage venait de rencontrer Lyon, l'ancien disciple d'Oul et ami de Grey. Ces deux derniers étaient en train de se battre, et Grey, se sentant acculé (Nda : XDDDDD ce mot me fait rire, ce n'est rien… bref, reprenons), utilisa une technique de magie interdite : le Ice Shell. Il voulait le faire, au détriment de sa vie, afin de sauver ses camarades (et même s'il ne voudra jamais se l'avouer, sauver surtout son « rival » de tous les temps, Natsu) du danger que représentait le mage de glace aux cheveux blancs, en souhaitant réveiller Deliora pour le battre et ainsi dépasser leur maître qui avait échoué autrefois. Soudain, Natsu surgit dans la pièce et se précipita sur Grey, l'empêchant ainsi de faire cette putain de connerie (Nda : voilà j'ai pas trouvé d'autres mots, pardonnez-moi) :_

 _« Grey, je t'en supplie, ne fait pas ça, dit-il tout en plaçant ses bras en croix, je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je tiens trop à toi… murmura-t-il si bas que Grey se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. »_

 _ **[ FIN DU FLASH BACK 2 ]**_

 _A suivre…_

* * *

La suite arrivera d'ici quelques jours à peu près, j'ai énormément de travail pendant ces vacances...

L'écriture en italique (hors flash back) corresponds aux pensées directes des persos, sinon ce sera précisé.

Entre parenthèses, ça peut être considéré comme des nda, mais les plus importantes seront précisées.

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit,

A+, j'attends vos reviews !


	2. La danse de Grey & le rêve de Natsu

(re)bonjour à tous ! je sais, je suis très en avance pour poster la suite, mais que voulez-vous, après je n'aurai plus franchement le temps... Bref, je ne suis pas franchement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je trouve qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de sens et que l'histoire est bizarre. Mais promis, dès que j'ai le temps, je l'améliore ! ;)

A+, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Maintenant, je réponds aux reviews ^^

Pour la review anonyme : merci, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Grey seras le soumis XD, je trouve que ça a son charme ^^. Mais je pense qu'ils inverseront à tour de rôle car Natsu en seme j'aime bien aussi ! ^^

Evig Morder : tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Personnellement, je pense que mon histoire est un peu bizarre, mais bon, c'est ma première fic et je vais m'améliorer par la suite (du moins je l'espère haha) ^^

* * *

Cette fois-ci, c'était définitif, on avait perdu notre chère Mirajane. Elle était partie dans un délire plein de minis Grey/Natsu qui gambadaient joyeusement dans la guilde, l'appelant Tata Mira (euh, Mira, j'veux pas cassez ton délire, hein, mais ce sont deux mecs X_X). Elle fut rapidement sortie de son délire en mode shojo par Lucy, blasée par l'attitude de son amie. Celle-ci dégagea une aura menaçante autour de son corps de mannequin, faisant comprendre à la blonde son énervement. Bref, revenons à nos deux petits souffre-douleur préférés (Nda : vous l'avez sûrement compris, je parle évidemment de Grey et Natsu, qui vont souffrir des plans rocambolesques de leurs deux… amies).

Grey, toujours à poil, avait finalement réussi à semer cette plaie de Juvia (Nda : je tiens à préciser que je suis pour le Gruvia, mais pas dans cette fic, désolée de décevoir les fans) et se baladait à présent tranquillement dans la ville en direction de la patinoire, afin de se rafraîchir et se détendre un peu. Natsu, quant à lui, somnolait tranquillement à l'ombre d'un cerisier, Happy à ses côtés, pêchant (ou plutôt _essayant d'attraper un quelconque poisson_ ) au bord de la rivière.

A la guilde, nos deux complices (Nda : je parle de Mira et Lucy, rhaaa, suivez un peu XD) mettait en place un plan quelque peu… capillotracté (me jugez pas, j'avais envie de placer ce mot quelque part XD), ayant pour but de faire comprendre à ces deux écervelés leurs sentiments envers l'autre. Elles décidèrent donc de chacune rejoindre un des deux « tourtereaux ». Lucy partit donc à la recherche du rose, tandis que Mira cherchait Grey. Après un petit tour dans la ville, en ayant profité pour faire un peu de shopping (bah oui, ce sont des filles qui adorent les vêtements, faut pas l'oublier ) ), elles trouvèrent leurs futurs cobayes.

Sans surprise, la barmaid retrouva Grey à la patinoire, mais dans une situation assez… étrange… [Référence pour expliquer la situation : aller voir l'épisode 211 de Fairy Tail] Il dansait sans aucune gêne, sur une musique assez entraînante, et q-quoi ? Que faisait Cancer (l'esprit de Lucy) dans ses bras, rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et disant à qui veut l'entendre à quel point cette situation était romantique ? (Nda : dans l'épisode on dirait qu'il l'encule violemment XDDD, pardon, excusez mon langage pas très soutenu XD, mais bon ch'uis comme ça, faut faire avec ! ^^' ) Mira, les yeux écarquillés au possible regardait la scène de loin, de plus en plus convaincue de l'orientation sexuelle de notre glaçon préféré. Brusquement, Grey se demanda, honteux, ce qu'il venait de faire, et espéra de tout son cœur que personne ne l'ai surpris. Mirajane, elle, s'était littéralement écroulée de rire devant cette scène assez cocasse. Le brun, à son plus grand désespoir, l'aperçut, ce qui le fit tant rougir que son visage n'avait rien à envier à une tomate trop mûre. _Et merde, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ?! La pire des commères de la guilde m'a vu dans ce moment si…embarrassant. Oh mon dieu j'y crois toujours pas, j'ai vraiment fait ça ?!_ Il s'approcha lentement de la démone, la tête basse, toujours rougissant. _Putain, surtout rester dark !_ pensa Grey.

« M-Mira ? Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bégaya le mage.

-Je venais pour te parler, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux fous-rire, se rappelant chaque détail de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux.

-Me parler ? Mais de quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-*reprenant un tant soit peu son sérieux* Tu verras bien. Mais avant, peux-tu m'accompagner quelque part ? Il faut que je te montre quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

-Où ça ?

-Surprise !

-Euh, ok… je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix…

-Tout à fait, tu n'as pas le choix ! Allez suis-moi, ordonna Mirajane en le traînant à sa suite. »

Du côté de Natsu, Lucy venait également d'arriver. C'était bien plus calme que du côté de Grey (XD) ! Il venait de s'endormir, et Happy également. Elle réveilla le petit chat bleu et le prit à part.

« Dis-moi, Happy, commença-t-elle, tu n'aurais pas remarqué quelque chose d'inhabituel chez Natsu ces temps-ci ?

-Non, pourquoi ? demanda innocemment l'exceed. »

Sans attendre la réponse, il continua :

« T'as pas du poisson Louchii ? *moue de chien battu en faisant les yeux du Chat Potté*

-Pfffff… soupira Lucy, _toujours à vouloir manger celui-là… comme Natsu d'ailleurs…,_ pensa-t-elle. Allez, viens à la guilde je vais t'en donner. Mais avant, réveille le gros tas aux cheveux roses qui te sert de compagnon et amène le avec nous.

-Ouiiii, du poisson ! D'accord Louchii, j'arrive tout de suite ! »

Sitôt dit, le chat repartit joyeusement en volant près de son partenaire, qui venait de se réveiller.

« T'étais passé où Happy ? demanda le rose.

-J'étais avec Lucy, elle voulait nous amener à la guilde pour manger du poisson.

-Non merci, ce sera sans moi… soupira Natsu. La flemme…

-Maieuuh… bouda l'exceed.

-Bon, ok t'as gagné, abandonna-t-il, j'arrive. »

Lucy, qui avait tout entendu, l'aida à se relever et partit, Happy volant quelques mètres devant et Natsu sur ses talons.

« Alors, raconte moi tout *clin d'œil*, tu avais l'air de faire un joli rêve sous le cerisier, entre tes petits gémissements et la bosse sous ton pantalon, rigola Lucy.

-Tu t'es cogné Natsu ? demanda innocemment Happy, qui avait entendu ce que Lucy avait dit. _Hihihi, je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Grey, il gémit tout le temps son prénom la nuit ^^_

-*rougissant* Ah… euh… *gêne de l'extrême* bon ok, je plaide coupable…

-Et qui était l'heureuse élue, demanda la blonde, ou peut-être l'heureux élu, se moqua-t-elle.

-C-c'était… _Oh seigneur, qu'est-ce que Grey faisait dans ce putain de rêve !?Je vais lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule en arrivant à la guilde à celui-là ! Ca lui apprendra ! Il était encore à poil en plus… je dois sûrement trop le côtoyer_ (Nda : je sais, je sais, Natsu n'utiliserai jamais ce mot, mais je m'en fous, je fais ce que je veux :P) euh… en fait je me rappelais quand on était jeunes avec Lisanna et voilà, mentit-il.

-Mouai, commenta dubitativement Lucy, n'y croyant pas la moindre seconde. »

 _Ouf ! Elle y a cru !_ pensa Natsu, sans se douter de rien. _Il pense vraiment que j'ai gobé cette ânerie ?_ s'interrogea la constellationniste. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers la guilde, où Mirajane et Grey venaient d'arriver.

« Alors Mira, que voulais-tu me montrer ? Et pourquoi m'avoir demandé de t'accompagner à la guilde ?

-Plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, je voulais faire profiter à tout le monde mon fou rire de tout à l'heure… »

 _Q-quoi ? non elle n'a pas fait ça ?! pitié, dites-moi que j'ai tort…_ se désespéra Grey.

« Deuxièmement, je ne voulais pas t'amener à la guilde, nous avons seulement fait un détour le temps pour moi de discuter avec Lucy et de faire part à tout le monde de ta grâce ! continua la démone, se retenant avec beaucoup de difficulté d'éclater de rire.

 _Et merde ! mes craintes sont confirmées…_ sanglota le mage de glace. En effet, la barmaid installa sur l'écran géant de la guilde (Nda : oui je sais, je viens de l'inventer, mais bon, il me fallait bien ça pour pouvoir continuer mon histoire…) la vidéo qu'elle avait prise de Grey un peu plus tôt (Nda : ok, là on va dire qu'elle peut filmer grâce à une lacrima-vision). Toute la guilde était présente, même Luxus, Gildarts et Makarof, histoire de foutre une honte intersidérale à notre souffre-douleur n°1 préféré (Nda : ça, c'est ma vengeance personnelle pour avoir osé porter un T-shirt papillon ultra-moche pendant l'arc Eclipse niarkniarkniark). Tous les mages présents s'étaient littéralement cassé la gueule de rire dès les premières secondes. Au moment où Grey dansait avec Cancer, les rires redoublèrent pour tout le monde, sauf un : Natsu. Il serrait les poings et les dents. Il était profondément énervé de voir SON glaçon avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça, il ne se l'avouait pas et se garderait bien de le dire. Cette imbécile aux cheveux roses ne comprenait même pas la raison de son énervement à la vue de la vidéo. Il se retient d'ailleurs de justesse d'aller briser l'écran géant pour arrêter tout ceci. Mais sa réaction n'était pas passée inaperçue des yeux de nos deux entremetteuses favorites, qui jubilaient intérieurement…

 _A suivre…_

* * *

 _Mais qu'attend nos jeunes cobayes ? Que leur ont prévu Mirajane et Lucy ? L'un d'entre un reviendra-t-il de la « bataille » en boitant, avec un mal au cul de l'extrême ? (Nda : oui, je viens de me taper un délire toute seule, je sais XD)_

* * *

 _Alors vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review ! A+ pour le chapitre 3_


	3. Les aveux

Bonjour à tous ! Eeeet non! Je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! C'est juste à cause d'une surcharge de travail et d'un bon gros syndrome de la page blanche que je n'ai pas trop réussi à écrire ces temps-ci. Bref, voici donc, certes en retard, mais là quand même, le chapitre 3 ! OUEEEEEE ! Passons... -' Il est plus long que les autres (plus de 2000 mots O_O) et voilou. Sinon, il restera encore 1 ou 2 chapitres puis un épilogue avant la fin de cette fiction ^^ Après, je me consacrerai à l'écriture de mon autre fic, du Nalu cette fois-ci, toujours avec de la romance, mais surtout du drame. Voilà, donc je vous invite à aller lire le chapitre 1 de cette fiction, "La hantise du passé", qui est déjà en ligne !

sur ce, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

La Salamandre partit précipitamment de la guilde sous les yeux ahuris des mages, toujours écroulés de rire. Il était choqué et déçu par le comportement de son rival. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que je m'énerve autant pour le glaçon ?! J'men fous totalement de lui, il peut faire ce qu'il veut d'abord !_ pensa-t-il rageusement. (Nda : tchou tchou les rageux, on vous encule ! [référence what the cut]… ok, je sors…)

A la guilde, Lucy et la barmaid échangèrent un regard complice. La blonde, après un petit signe de tête entendu à Mira, partit à la poursuite d'un certain mage à la chevelure rose, sous les yeux toujours étonnés des autres mages.

* * *

« NATSUUUUUUU ! s'époumona Lucy. _Putain, c'est qu'il court vite le bougre !_ « (Nda : ce mot est quelque peu… désuet. Houla ! je fais un combo de mots chelous moi ! O_O…)

Bien évidemment, celui-ci, perché en haut d'un arbre, fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. La blonde quant à elle, pliée en deux, une main posée sur le tronc du même arbre, tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. En ayant assez de le chercher dans tout Magnolia depuis un quart d'heure (ouais, je sais, elle n'est pas très patiente), invoqua Pyxis :

« Ouvre-toi porte de la boussole ! Pyxis ! »

L'esprit apparut aussitôt et quelques indications plus tard, son aiguille tournoyait frénétiquement (Nda : oui, ce n'est pas du tout voulu mais il y a un sacré double sens « phallique », disons, dans cette phrase *-*). Avec un regard blasé mais fier, il pointa du doigt la cime du chêne. _Et merde,_ pensa Natsu, _elle m'a trouvé…_ Décontenancée, Lucy suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par cette espèce de… pingouin. (Nda : oui, il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire cette… « chose »). Malgré la vaine tentative du jeune homme de se dissimuler, elle repéra la touffe rose caractéristique de son meilleur ami.

« Natsu ! Descend de là tout de suite ! Faut que j'te parle ! gueula la blonde (Nda : j'ai clairement pas trouvé d'autre mot -') »

Ne voulant pas subir les foudres inexpliquées de la jeune femme (Nda : je tiens à dire que Luxus n'y est pour rien là-dedans HAHAHAHAHAHA…HAHA…HA… ok, ok, j'ai compris, je sors !), ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, chose inhabituelle de la part du jeune mage hyperactif.

« Natsu ! Descend immédiatement où je vais chercher Erza ! le menaça-t-elle d'une voix effrayante. »

A l'entente du nom de la mage aux armures, il devint livide, et obtempéra à contre-cœur :

« A-Aye !

-Maieuh ! c'est ma praseuh ! se plaignit un Happy sortit de nulle part »

* * *

 _Pendant ce temps, à la guilde…_

* * *

Mirajane avait bien remarqué le regard peiné et désolé que le mage de glace avait lancé au dragon slayer lors de son départ si soudain. La célèbre entremetteuse, pas si surprise que ça par l'attitude de Grey, décida d'aller discuter avec lui – ou plutôt le faire passer à la casserole – pour connaître les sentiments que celui-ci pouvaient ressentir à l'égard de son « rival ».

« Greyyyyy ! susurra la démone avec un regard d'ange qui contrastait avec son sourire malveillant et son air inquisiteur. Je pense que tu as quelque chose à me diiiiiiire ! »

 _Putain, putain, putain… !_ pesta Grey intérieurement.

« Euh… n-non, je… je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu veux parler Mira ! nia Grey d'une manière hésitante, en lui adressant un petit sourire crispé.

-Sûr ? fit Mirajane en le fixant droit dans les yeux »

Se sentant flancher sous le regard inquisiteur de sa soi-disant « amie », il capitula :

« Ok, ok, c'est bon tu as gagné… soupira l'exhibitionniste. Euh, a-alors, euh… comment te dire, euh…

-BON ALORS T'ACCOUCHE ? OUI OU MERDE A LA FIN ?! (Nda : XDDDD, fuck la science !) s'impatienta la blanche, son sourire d'ange toujours scotché au visage.

-C'EST PAS FACILE A DIRE PUTAIN ! s'énerva le glaçon.

-Alooooooors ! s'écria la démone avec une voix de gamine attardée.

-euh, bin… en fait…

-PUTAIN GREY ! j'ai bien vu le regard que tu as lancé à Natsu quand il est sorti de la guilde ! le coupa-t-elle d'une voix forte, ignorant toutes les paires d'yeux posées sur eux.

-Ok, c'est bon, j'ai des sentiments pour lui, voila ! avoua-t-il rapidement.

-T-tu… TU L'AIMES ?! hurla la démone.

-Tu devrais parler encore plus fort, je crois que Gajeel et Levy ne t'ont pas entendue ! soupira Grey d'une voix lasse où perçait une pointe de sarcasme.

-Gajeel et Levy ? Ils sont ensembles ? s'écria-t-elle d'une voix enjouée, les cherchant frénétiquement des yeux »

Puis quand elle les vit en train de s'embrasser dans un coin sombre de la guilde, se battant royalement les couilles de ce qu'il se passait à deux mètres d'eux, elle s'extasia, des cœurs à la place des yeux :

« Oooooh ! Tout plein de minis Gajeel et Levy qui courent partout et m'appellent Tata Mira ! »

Réalisant soudainement le stratagème de Grey, qui s'éloignait d'elle à pas de loup vers les portes de la guilde, elle hurla en passant en mode Satan Soul :

« GREYYYY ! Tu croyais vraiment que ton changement de sujet allait fonctionner ?!

 _Et merde, mon plan pourtant infaillible a foiré…_ ragea l'ancien disciple d'Oul sans aucune modestie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir de plus, la démone !? _Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas de queues parce que sinon même Kyubi ne ferait pas le poids !_ pensa-t-il (Nda : oui de toute ma fic, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire deux références à Naruto… Hommage à une amie dérangée mentalement, des petits Sasuke x Naruto copulant joyeusement dans chaque nerf de son cerveau… Bon, là je m'égare, je vous relaisse avec le beau mage aux cheveux de jais qui va bientôt se faire pilonner joyeusement l'anus par un mage aux cheveux roses)

-Je ne veux rien savoir de plus, je le savais déjà ! dit-elle sans aucune gêne, un immense sourire machiavélique se dessinant sur son visage pourtant angélique.

-Q-quoi ?! Tu le savais déjà et tu m'as forcé à l'avouer devant tout le monde ! dit Grey en tombant dénue, se rendant soudain compte que tous les membres de la guilde les observait, en sirotant leur boisson, s'amusant de la torture que subissait le mage de glace. Comme à leur habitude, les paris allaient bon train. SALOOOOOOPE ! hurla-t-il, à présent furieux. »

Mirajane s'en alla, mais malgré qu'elle voulait rester impassible, ou du moins juste un petit sourire, elle laissa échapper un petit rire, démoniaque et satisfait, possédant la faculté de pouvoir glacer le sang de n'importe qui (Nda : sauf Grey, son sang à lui est déjà congelé XD).

* * *

 _Du côté de Natsu et Lucy…_

* * *

«Voyant que Natsu restait perché en haut de l'arbre, elle cria :

« Oye ! Natsu ! Qu'est-ce que tu branles ? (Nda : SA BITE ! *pardon pour cette blague de merde mais une amie m'a menacée, le couteau sous la gorge, de mettre cette « blague »…* encore désolée pour la mort de votre innocence (de toute façon, si je n'avais pas fait cette blague, elle serait quand même partie au prochain chapitre XDDDD) breeeeef !)

-J'arrive Luce ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, il descendit de l'arbre d'un bond (gracieux ?) et atterrit (délicatement ? vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que Natsu peut faire ça un jour ? disons donc plutôt « lourdement ») à un mètre de la jeune blonde.

« De quoi tu voulais me parler ?

-Dis-moi tout, mon petit Natsu… fit mystérieusement la constellationniste, un air conspirateur ancré au visage.

-T-te dire quoi ? interrogea le concerné, de petites gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front. »

 _J'le sens pas du tout là… Et puis c'est quoi ce regard ?! Je reconnais plus ma gentille Luce de d'habitude on dirait presque qu'elle s'est transformée en Mira… O_O je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire : COURIR POUR MA SURVIE !_ Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, il tenta vainement de prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais une petite main le retenant par le bord de sa veste le força à rester.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur et que tu voulais t'enfuir ? demanda la blonde avec une aura menaçante.

-N-Non ! je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça !

-Hn. (Nda : son petit « bruit » était digne d'un Uchiha ! et voilà pour une troisième référence à Naruto… GOMEN !). Tu n'oserais quand même pas me cacher quelque chose Salamander ?

-…

-Passons, reprit-elle d'une voix enjouée, alors, dis-moi VRAIMENT de quoi tu rêvais tout à l'heure.

-J-je… euh…

-Natsu… ! menaça-t-elle aussitôt.

-de… de Grey… dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu peux répéter ? je n'ai pas bien entendu ! dit-elle sadiquement.

-Temeeeee !

-Pardon ? *regard noir ajouté à une aura tout aussi sombre*

-R-rien Lucy-sama ! *fait un regard de uke de l'extrême* _Effrayante… O_o_

 _-_ Donc, tu disais que tu rêvais de Grey c'est bien ça ?

-A-aye ! bégaya-t-il pour la énième fois.

-Et je peux savoir de quoi parlait ce rêve qui avait l'air si fabuleux ?

-Euuuh… c'est juste que… euh… on se battait et j'ai gagné après lui avoir mis un énorme coup en pleine poire ! fit-il fièrement. Le pire c'est qu'il était ENCORE à poil ! crut-il bon d'ajouter. _Après tout, je ne fais que dire la vérité non ? ou alors elle est légèrement modifiée…_

-Mouais, trouva bon d'ajouter dubitativement Lucy.

-Si, si, j'te promets ! reprit-il avec plus d'assurance que trente secondes auparavant.

-Et si je te demande qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu n'es pas loin de lui ?

-Euh bah… j'ai juste envie de me battre avec lui !

-C'est tout ?

-euh, oui je crois… répondit Natsu ne comprenant pas le sous-entendu de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir plus chaud que d'habitude, de rougir facilement, ou encore de ne pas arriver à trouver tes mots ? questionna sournoisement Lucy.

-Euh, si aussi mais… Comment tu sais tout ça ?! s'étonna le mage de feu.

-Ooooh… ça… c'est juste que je sais ce qui t'arrive, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Ce qui m'arrive ? mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda le dragon slayer à présent totalement perdu mais elle était déjà partie. Lucy ? Oye, Luce ! T'es où ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

* * *

Celle-ci partait à présent à grandes foulées vers la guilde, afin de retrouver notre démone préférée et élaborer un plan des plus machiavéliques.

« Ah Lucy ! Tu es enfin de retour ! je me demandais ce qui t'arrivais ! s'exclama la barmaid.

-Oh, c'est juste que ça m'a pris plus de temps que prévu pour le retrouver et lui parler.

-Alors ? s'enquit curieusement la blanche.

-Alors je pense que nos soupçons sont bel et bien fondés. Je pense que Natsu aime le glaçon.

-Comment ça ? il te l'a dit ?

-Non pas vraiment… Il est trop idiot pour savoir ce qu'est l'amour… soupira la blonde d'un ton las. »

Alors qu'elle lui racontait sa discussion avec le dragon slayer, on entendit des petites exclamations de la part de Mira : des petits « Oooh » ou encore des « hehehe… j'en étais sûre ! », qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour les souffre-douleurs du jour.

« Et sinon, toi avec Grey ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

-Ah oui j'ai oublié de te raconter ! s'écria la barmaid, beaucoup trop joyeusement d'ailleurs. Il m'a avoué qu'il l'aimait !

-S-sérieux ? Comment tu t'y es pris ? Il te l'a dit comment ? Je veux TOUT savoir ! demanda la blonde avec entrain. »

Et c'est ainsi que Mirajane commença son récit. Lucy en était bouche-bée. En effet, la blanche avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez si efficacement et si rapidement ! (Nda : pardonnez cette expression… elle est vraiment immonde ! rien qu'à l'écrire j'en frissonne #phobie des insectes… mais bon, je suppose que vous vous en foutez de ma vie ?! XD)

« Faudra vraiment que tu me donnes des cours Mira !

-Quand tu veux ! *clin d'œil complice* »

Sur ces « sages » paroles qui n'auguraient vraiment, mais alors vraiment rien de bon, elles recommencèrent à parler de tout et de rien, jusqu'à trouver une bonne idée pour réunir nos deux zigotos ! (Nda : waaaaaah ! le mot de merde ! O_O)

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Alors ? vous en avez pensé quoi de cette suite ? vous sentez le bon gros lemon et le plan chelou des entremetteuses arriver ? Oui ? Tant mieux !

N'hésitez pas, les reviews ou les MP sont là ! ceux qui n'ont pas aimé cette suite, postez quand même une review svp, même négative, pour que je puisse m'améliorer ! encore merci de me suivre et à la prochaine ! ^^


	4. Excuses

Bonjour à tous, que vous suiviez ma fic, que vous l'ayez ajoutée à vos favoris, ou que vous soyez juste de passage.

Je renouvelle mes excuses précédentes, je suis sincèrement désolée du délai de publication. Allez, je viens juste d'avoir les résultats du brevet, et j'ai une partie des vacances devant moi pour écrire la suite ! Je suis actuellement en train de l'écrire, et, pour l'instant, il fait 9 pages Word et plus de 3000 mots ! Allez, on y croit ! Je devrais le poster, si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, la semaine prochaine, voire à la limite celle d'après. Je ne veux pas me presser, j'écris lorsque l'inspiration et là, et sans me forcer, afin que mon texte soit de meilleure qualité. Encore une fois, GOMENE ! Les délais de publication courts et moi, ça fait dix millions. Allez, on y croit !

Sur ce, à bientôt !

Tchuss !

Moshi-sama, l'auteure de fanfiction irrespectueuse de ses dires.


	5. La mission des entremetteuses

Bonjour mes p'tits blobs ! (dsl pour cette insulte des plus gratuites XP)

Comment ça va depuis la semaine dernière ? Ah... ça fait depuis mai que le chapitre 3 est posté ? Ah... Bon, très bien... herem, herem...

Donc, voici le CHAPITRE 4, PARTIE 1, 'yeah bitch ! Voilou voilou ! Normalement il ne devait être qu'en une seule partie mais bon, voilà, comme vous avez pu le voir avec le délai de publication de ce chapitre, sinon la suite n'aurait jamais pu être postée ! Cette fic comportera donc 6 chapitres au lieu de 5, eeeh ouais !

J'ai quand même biiiien bossé sur celui-ci, comme pourront en attester mes proches, pour vous pondre ces magnifiques 12 000 mots ! eh ouais ! YATTA !

Bref, sur ce, trêve de blablas, on s'retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 ; PARTIE I : La mission des entremetteuses...**

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que tous les mages de la guilde les avaient regardées comploter avec effroi et méfiance la veille, nos deux entremetteuses se rejoignirent à la guilde à l'aurore, attisant la curiosité des mages présents de si bon matin.

« Alors, t'as une idée pour les rapprocher ces deux idiots ? _demanda Lucy à la célèbre démone_.

\- Tu me croiras jamais, mais pour une fois, je n'en sais rien…, _se désespéra celle-ci_.

\- Et bien, moi, j'en ai une, _révéla la blonde avec un sourire diabolique_.

\- Ah oui ? _fit la blanche d'un air suspicieux et conspirateur_.

\- Yep ! _confirma la constellationniste avec alacrité_. »

Tandis que cette dernière développait son idée à la barmaid, qui acquiesçait avec de plus en plus d'entrain, les mages, eux, avaient de plus en plus peur, ne sachant pas ce qu'ourdissaient si secrètement, sans pour autant être discrètes, les pires entremetteuses de la guilde.

Lorsque leurs deux cobayes firent leur apparition à l'entrée de celle-ci, aux alentour de dix-huit heures, non sans éclater les lourdes portes en bois à leur passage, projetant des milliers d'échardes sur les personnes à proximité, les messes basses des deux jeunes femmes cessèrent brusquement, alertant les membres de Fairy Tail.

« Yosh bande de nazes ! _claironna Natsu_.

\- Eh beh, qu'est-ce qu'il s'passe ici ? s'interloqua Grey, médusé, en remarquant tous les regards les dévisageant tour à tour, eux deux et les deux jeune femmes près du bar.

\- Rien du tout mon chou ! _le rassura Mira_.

Il lui lança un regard sceptique.

-Mouais j'te crois pas la démone… ! _fit-il, plus suspicieux que jamais_.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? _détourna celle-ci_.

\- Ouais, steuplé, _accepta-t-il_. »

Elle lui prépara donc sa boisson, mais y ajouta quelques gouttes d'une potion, confectionnée sous le commandement de Lucy, pour mettre à bien leur mission. Son breuvage servi, il partit s'asseoir à une table en compagnie de Wendy, Lisanna, Erza, Charuru, Natsu et Happy. Lucy était quant à elle demeurée au bar, près de Mira.

« Alors, tu l'as mise ? _chuchota-t-elle_. ( Nda : ne sortez pas cette phrase de son contexte. Merci !)

\- Yep ! Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien ! _murmura la barmaid en retour en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice_.

\- Parfait ! Elle devrait agir d'ici 3h… Or, je suis certaine qu'il rentrera chez lui dans 2h30 environ… Le timing est donc nickel ! _confia la blonde_.

\- Heheheheheheheh, _ricana la blanche d'un rire empreint d'un sadisme évident_. »

Quelques mages attablés non loin entendirent les paroles ainsi que le rire machiavélique de cette dernière :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance encore ? Brrr, son rire fait froid dans le dos !

\- En plus, Lucy est dans le coup !

\- Je plains d'avance leurs victimes ! Elles vont souffrir vu la tête que tirent ces deux là ! »

Personne ne fit attention à ces trois mages qui marmonnaient entre eux.

Quelques temps plus tard, comme l'avait prévu Lucy, Grey constata qu'il ne s'était rien passé, et en déduit que la barmaid n'avait rien mis dans sa boisson – à tort ! – . Il se détendit donc enfin (Nda : Hehehehehe ! T'aurais clairement pas du, mon coco ! XD Tu vas morfler ! *sourire sadique*).

Après une énième invitation à se battre lancée par Natsu – qu'il accepta avec joie –, il décida de rentrer chez lui, comme prévu dans le plan des deux entremetteuses.

« Tcho ! A dem' ! _gueula Grey en leur faisant un petit signe de la main et en poussant les portes._ »

Dès que le beau mage aux cheveux noirs de jais fut parti, Lucy et Mirajane, au bord du fou rire, se dirigèrent discrètement vers la remise et éclatèrent de rire. Un rire franc, perfide, fourbe, insidieux et démoniaque.

Une fois leur calme légendaire revenu, elles repartirent vers la grande salle, où les attendaient les autres mages avec des regards inquiets et assez curieux.

 _ **Du côté de Grey…**_

Alors que celui-ci marchait tranquillement, les bras croisés derrière la tête, respirant l'air pur et appréciant la douce brise qui soufflait par intermittence en cette fin de journée, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était encore déshabillé, pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes (Nda : si on peut appeler ça comme ça…). Il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, situé dans la couronne périurbaine de Magnolia (Nda : alors là, c'est à cause d'une surdose de révisions d'histoire-géo pour le brevet et ce sujet qui est inintéressant comme pas possible… Bref, revenons à notre histoire), et l'ouvrit. Il se rendit dans sa cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau glacé, s'installa sur une des chaises hautes, et s'accouda au comptoir. Sans en être conscient, il s'assoupi en un instant (Nda : petite précision assez inutile : il s'endort notamment à cause de sa fatigue, mais surtout à cause d'une substance présente dans la potion qu'il a ingurgité auparavant).

 **PDV Grey**

« Mmh… _émergeai-je de mon sommeil_. Merde ! J'me suis endormi ! _réalisai-je soudainement_. Putain, j'ai dormi combien de temps… ? _grommelai-je_. »

Je regardai donc la pendule fixée au dessus de la lacrima-télévision, qui affichait 21h30.

« Oh, ça va, je n'ai dormi qu'une petite heure… ».

Je me frottai les yeux de mes mains puis voulus descendre de la chaise et me lever, sauf que je m'écrasai lamentablement la face contre le sol.

« Ouch ! _me plaignis-je en me frottant le haut du crâne_ ».

Et là, ce fut le choc : tous mes meubles et le reste étaient immenses !

« Bordel, c'est quoi c'te merde !? _maugréai-je_ ».

Je me précipitai vers le miroir fixé au mur dans ma chambre, et regardai mon reflet… Et là, deuxième choc, si intense que je ne pus retenir un cri de franchir inéluctablement les barrières de mes tendres lèvres pulpeuses : un petit corps de lâche, associé à une petite tête ronde toute mignonne, des petites mains légèrement potelées et des mèches de cheveux retombant sur ma petite bouille d'angelet. J'avais le physique d'un gosse de cinq ans ! Où sont passées mes beaux cheveux aux reflets bleus, ma mâchoire assez masculine et mon torse viril bien sculpté !?

Alors que je me désespérais à propos de la perte de mon corps d'Apollon, mon cerveau eut enfin une réaction.

« Mira… ! Tu vas me l'payer ! _grondai-je d'une voix grave et menaçante, chargée de rancœur et d'agressivité_ ».

Je me dirigeai alors vers la lacrima de communication et saisis le code d'appel de la guilde. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut Mirajane qui déclencha l'appel.

« Oui, Grey ? Que se passe-t-il ? _m'interrogea-t-elle_. Oooooh ! Mais c'est quoi cette petite frimousse ? _fit-elle mine de s'étonner_.

\- Joue pas les innocentes…, _grommelai-je_.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, _nia mon interlocutrice avec jocrisserie_.

\- N'essaie même pas de me faire croire à ta candeur ! _vitupérai-je_. Bref, passe chez moi immédiatement ! _ordonnai-je d'une voix forte en insistant bien sur le dernier mot_.

\- Ok, j'arrive, _accepta-t-elle_. »

Je coupai donc l'appel et m'assis – ou plutôt m'échouai-je de tout mon poids (poids plume en l'occurrence…) – sur mon canapé en prévision de l'attente qui m'attendait (Nda : je n'ai pas trouvé de synonymes adapté donc voici une répétition – et accessoirement une phrase – dégueulasse). Hélas, j'avais oublié ma petite taille d'enfant et je tombai à la renverse, me cognant la nuque sur le rebord du sofa. Je réitérai ma tentative en poussant sur mes petits bras frêles et réussis enfin à me caler au fond de celui-ci. Je soupirai et patientai durant une bonne demi-heure, avant que la responsable de toute cette mascarade ne daigne frapper à ma porte. Je me levai, titubai sur deux pas, puis atteignit enfin celle-ci, que je voulus ouvrir d'un mouvement sec, afin de manifester ma frustration et mon énervement. J'avais malencontreusement omis le fait que ma force d'adulte avait disparue, et que maintenant j'étais un faiblard maigrichon. Mon geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté et la porte ne fit que s'entrebâiller, ne laissant s'engouffrer qu'un faible halo de lumière diffusé par la pleine lune. Je triomphai finalement à l'ouvrir, à grand peine.

« Salut Grey ! _me salua la blanche après être entrée_.

\- Hn…

\- Bon, alors, que t'est-il arrivé ? _me questionna-t-elle_.

\- Et bien, une salope prénommée Mirajane a ajouté une quelconque potion à ma boisson, et voilà le résultat ! _vitupérai-je_.

\- Moi ? Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Tu me vois vraiment faire un truc pareil ?! _interrogea cette dernière, faussement indignée_. _J'haussai un sourcil d'un air accusateur tout en la fixant_.

\- Bon, ok, je capitule, _abandonna Mira_.

\- Comment ça ? _fis-je comme si je n'étais au courant de rien_.

\- J'ai – un tout petit peu – rajouté une potion réalisée avec l'aide de Lucy dans ton verre tout à l'heure… _, avoua-t-elle_.

\- Nani ?! Lucy est aussi dans le coup !? _m'égosillai-je_.

Elle hocha la tête, acquiesça, puis continua :

\- Cette potion avait été calculée pour agir précisément trois heures après l'ingestion…

\- Si je comprends bien, vous l'avez fait exprès et tout était parfaitement planifié ?! _pestai-je_.

De nouveau, elle hocha la tête.

\- Mais pourquoi, diable, avez-vous fait ça ?

\- J'y viens, j'y viens… Bref ! Cette potion fait rajeunir la personne qui la boit…

\- Non ! Sans blague ! Merci, je ne l'avais pas remarqué ! _ironisai-je, sarcastique_.

\- T'énerve pas, steuplé ! En gros nous t'avons fait avaler ceci pour une bonne raison… »

 **Fin PDV Grey**

Elle acheva ses explications et se trouva face à un mini-Grey choqué, et pour le moins déçu.

« VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUOI ?! _rugit ce dernier_. Ne refaites plus JAMAIS une chose pareille sans me demander mon avis avant ! Ne le refaites plus JAMAIS, surtout ! _l'admonesta Grey_.

\- On a fait ça pour ton bien, _plaida la barmaid_. Ne nous en veut pas ! _l'adjura celle-ci_.

\- Pfffff…, _céda son interlocuteur après multes atermoiements._

\- Merci ! Je t'aime mon Greynounet ! _se rassura la démone en le serrant fort dans ses bras_.

\- T-… Tu m'étouffes avec tes protubérances mammaires plus que volumineuses ! _se plaignit-il avec difficulté_.

\- Oh ! Pardon…, _s'excusa son amie, contrite_.

\- Hn… »

Confortablement installés dans le canapé moelleux du mage de glace – qui, cette fois-ci, fut aidé par Mirajane qui porta le jeune garçon, rouge de honte –, ils discutèrent encore deux bonnes heures sur ce que devrait faire, ou non, le brun pour mettre à bien le plan des entremetteuses.

« Tu as bien tout compris ? _s'assura-t-elle_.

\- Ouais…, _marmonna-t-il, peu convaincu_. Vous avez de ces idées ! Nah mais dans quoi je me suis encore engagé, moi… Bordel… !

\- T'inquiète pas ! Ça va se passer comme sur des roulettes ! Ils ne vont se rendre compte de rien ! _le rassura la blanche_.

\- Et s' _ **il**_ s'en aperçoit ? _confia le mage hiemal_.

\- Et bien, on avisera à ce moment-là ! Pour l'instant, reste chez toi, et ne revient sous _aucun prétexte_ à la guilde avant demain matin ! _lui intima la mage_.

\- Hn…

\- Je m'en vais… Un de nos complices de la guilde viendra te voir ce soir avec des vêtements à ta taille, _spécifia Mira_.

\- Ah oui, j'y avais pas pensé… Putain, vous avez vraiment TOUT prévu ! Qui ? _s'enquit le ténébreux_.

\- Qui, quoi ? _ne comprit pas la blanche, perplexe_.

\- Qui viendra me voir ! _s'exaspéra son ami_.

\- Tu verras ! _obvia-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil ravageur._ »

Il la fixait alors avec une crainte et une curiosité à peine voilées, contrairement à ses habitudes de mage froid, distant et acrimonieux. Elle se délecta de sa réaction, puis se leva, s'avança vers la porte, et lui fit un petit salut de la main. En retour, Grey lui adressa un petit geste prosaïque de la tête. Une fois qu'elle fut – enfin – partie, il soupira, et se laissa retomber mollement sur le canapé. Il se prit la tête entre ses petites mains potelées, et la secoua d'un air exaspéré.

« Dans quoi je me suis encore lancé, moi… De toute façon il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour, _ronchonna le garçonnet_. »

Il resta ainsi de longues minutes, puis sauta d'un bond du fauteuil de cuir, et se réceptionna maladroitement sur ses pieds. « _Combien de temps à tenir ? Deux semaines, c'est ça ? Pfff…_ ».

Soudain, un petit corps non identifié pénétra dans l'appartement par la fenêtre, sous le regard sidéré de Grey.

« Happy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! _s'étonna le brun, ébaubi_.

\- Hey ! Mira ne t'a pas prévenu ? _fit l'exceed, pas plus étonné que ça par le physique du mage exhibitionniste_.

\- C-… C'est toi leur complice !? _se récria-t-il_.

\- Aye ! _s'exclama Happy en levant sa patte en l'air_. »

Grey en resta bouche bée. Lui qui le pensait si innocent ! « _Mon cul, oui ! Il le cache bien !_ ».

« Tiens, au fait ! _brailla le compagnon de Natsu tout en sortant de l'appartement par la fenêtre_. »

Il revint peu après, un énorme sac bien rembourré entre les pattes, voletant difficilement en zigzag. Il le lâcha lourdement aux pieds de Grey et, essoufflé, reprit son souffle.

« ||O□O _[traduction : Grey était carrément CHOQUÉ]._

\- Eh beh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! _s'inquiéta le bleuté_.

\- Qu-… BWAH… ! _en resta coi la victime des deux terrifiantes jeunes femmes_.

\- Wut ?! _ne comprit pas le nouvel arrivé_.»

Mini-grey se secoua la tête d'un vif mouvement, de droite à gauche, dans le but de reprendre ses esprits et de se remettre les idées en place.

« C-… C'est juste que… fin… disons que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer ici, qui plus est en étant leur complice, _tenta de s'expliquer le mage_.

\- Hehehehe, je te surprendrai toujours, mon cher, _minauda Happy_.

\- Bâtard, _conspua le gamin_.

\- ^-^ (Nda : ce smiley ne peut être traduit par des mots, donc, voilà, vos gueules c'est magique ! x'D)

\- Nah, mais putain, dans quoi je me suis encore fourré… ! (Nda : d'après vous ?! XD Ça semble pourtant évident : dans Natsu ! XDDD ce jeu de mot était TROP FACILE !), _ragea-t-il_.

\- Ça, j'avoue que tu t'es mis dans un sacré pétrin ! _l'enfonça l'exceed_ ( Nda : on se demande où est-ce qu'il l'enfonce… XD IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN !)

\- Ta gueule Happy. Juste, ta gueule.

\- Oh, voyons ! Il ne faut pas dire de telles vulgarités à ton âge, mon chou ! _se moqua le concerné en lui tirant les oreilles en gage de punition_.

\- Tsss… Fais pas chier ! _éructa l'enfant avec énervement, ce qui fit rire Happy de plus belle_. »

Ce dernier l'esbroufa de pérégriner vers sa mansarde se vêtir des vêtements fraîchement rapportés (Nda : normal, me diriez-vous, pour un mage de glace, qu'ils soient _fraîchement_ rapportés ! XD) Il s'en retourna donc vers sa chambre – non sans claquer la porte avec violence, sous les réprimandes du matou – et s'habilla.

 **PDV Grey**

Je me saisis donc du grand sac sombre et déversai son contenu sur le lit. Encore une fois, ce ne fut qu'une volonté, vu que dans la réalité je ne pus le soulever. Je le vidai alors au sol, en laissant échapper un malheureux cri d'effroi face aux habits sélectionnés par les entremetteuses.

« Putain Mira…, _geignis-je en ramassant un débardeur aux nuances verdâtres, un grand motif de papillon d'un orange vieilli ornant le devant_. »

Je jetai alors mon dévolu sur un pyjama composé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon assortis, tous deux striés de fines rayures bleues et blanches régulières.

« Pfff… On a vu mieux…, _ronchonnai-je_. »

Alors que je sortais de la pièce et m'élançais d'un pas nonchalant en direction du salon, j'informai l'envahisseur ailé :

« C'est bon Happy, je suis habi-… Happy ? Happy ! _m'exclamai-je en fouillant la pièce du regard_ ; Houhou ?! Happy ! »

Plus d'Happy. Nulle part.

 _« Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ?! m'interrogeai-je »_

 **Fin PDV Grey**

 **A** _ **la guilde…**_

« Pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance d'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute de surseoir à l'affichage des quêtes Mirajane ?! Nous aspirions à partir en mission, Gajeel et moi. Et pas dans dix mille ans ! _pesta Levy_.

-Kya ! Tu pars avec Gajeel ?! Kyaaaaaaaa ! _fangirla (de ouf) la barmaid_.

\- On sort ensemble depuis deux mois, j'te signale ! _jugea bon de préciser la mage des mots, exaspérée_.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Juste, KYA.

\- Pfffff… Bon, t'as fini ta crise ?! Tu vas les mettre sur le tableau, ces missions ?!

\- Oui, oui, c'est bon, c'est bon… Calme ta bite !

-Biologiquement parlant je n'en ai point… Demande à Gajeel si tu ne me crois pas !

\- C'était une expression, ma poulette ! Et, kyaaaaaaaaaa ! Vous l'avez déjà fait !?

\- Mira…, _menaça la bleuté, sinistre_.

\- Ok, ok… ! »

Elle s'empressa alors de répondre à la requête de la « crevette », comme la surnommait si affectueusement son Don Juan.

A ce moment là, une furie bleue pénétra dans l'enceinte de la guilde et se précipita vers Lucy et Mira.

« Mission accomplie ! _fit fièrement Happy, tout juste arrivé_.

\- Parfait ! _le complimenta la blanche_. Maintenant, c'est à toi de jouer, Lucy ! _la sollicita-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux_.

\- Aye ! _s'exclama la concernée_. J'y vais de ce pas ! »

Elle partit ainsi sur ces derniers mots : direction l'appartement du mage des plus atrabilaires : Grey Fullbuster.

Lucy flânait dans les rues, son regard s'attardant sur les diverses et variées vitrines aux couleurs chatoyantes, éclairées par les rais de lumière en provenance des réverbères. La plupart des échoppes et boutiques étaient certes, fermées, mais la constellationniste appréciait plus que tout mirer les vêtements aux tissus légèrement drapés et soyeux, ainsi agencés derrière les parois de verre.

Au détour d'une rue, en ayant assez de marcher depuis une demi-heure, elle fit un petit signe de la main à un conducteur de véhicules magiques.

« 791 rue de l'ulvastia de glace, s'il vous plaît, _spécifia la jeune femme_.

\- 791 rue de l'ulvastia de glace, _répondit l'homme, pensivement_. Pas de problème ! C'est en périphérie de Magnolia, c'est exact ?

\- Oui, en effet, _confirma-t-elle_.

\- Alors, en voiture Simone !

\- Je m'appelle Lucy… ».

Le reste du trajet se déroula en silence. Sans être pesant – comme la plupart –, c'était un silence agréable.

Seulement un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination. Lucy remercia chaleureusement le chauffeur et paya la note – qui s'élevait à 500 jewels –, en y ajoutant un léger pourboire de 50 pièces.

« Encore merci, monsieur !

\- Mais de rien, mademoiselle ! Ce fut un plaisir ! »

Elle se détourna et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée métallique de son ami, et y frappa avec force trois coups brefs répétés.

« Oui, j'arrive ! _fit une petite voix enfantine_. »

On entendit des bruits de pas fouler le sol rapidement et se stopper à proximité de la porte.

En se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, Grey réussit à atteindre la serrure et la déverrouilla. Lucy en profita pour actionner la poignée et s'introduisit dans la demeure du ténébreux.

« Kikou Grey ! _le salua la blonde en lui claquant deux bises sonores sur ses joues rebondies_.

\- Lucy ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! _se récria le mage hiemal._

\- Je venais voir si tout allait bien pour toi et te donner deux/trois indications ! _annonça-t-elle d'un air enjoué_.

\- Comment ça ? Je croyais que Mirajane m'avait tout dit et qu'uniquement Happy était censé me rendre visite !

\- Ah bon ? Elle ne t'a pas prévenu ?! Rhô la pouffiasse ! _l'injuria la mage à distance_.

\- Euh… Passons tu veux ? _susurra le chasseur de démon de glace en remarquant qu'elle était en train de qualifier – à outrance – la barmaid de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait. Ils étaient nombreux, et la majorité était des espèces rares, sûrement en voie d'extinction, d'après le brun_.

\- Ah, oui ! Excuse-moi ! Gomen, gomen ! _s'excusa la plantureuse jeune femme au gros cul en se prosternant devant lui_.

\- Rhâ…, _geignit-il, consterné, en se prenant la tête entre les mains_. Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

\- Tu vas habiter chez Natsu, _révéla la constellationniste de but en blanc_.

\- NANI ?! _invectiva le garçonnet de cinq ans_.

\- Il est évident que tu ne peux te débrouiller tout seul, voyons !

\- En quoi ça change de d'habitude ? _s'énerva-t-il_.

\- Je te rappelle que tu as le physique et le métabolisme d'un gosse de cinq ans, Grey, _lui rappela la coupable de cette « transformation »_.

\- La faute à qui ? _vitupéra la victime_.

\- Rhô, eh, c'était pour ton bien !

\- Épargne-moi cette excuse bidon – et merdique –, tu veux ? Mira me l'a déjà sortie ce soir.

\- Bon, ok, j'ai compris, c'est comme si je pissais dans un violon… Tu nous en voudras à vie, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne démordras pas de cette optique ?

\- Exact.

\- Même si cela fonctionne ? _essaya la jeune femme dans une vaine tentative_.

\- Rends-toi à l'évidence, ça ne le peut, _déclara le mage avec pessimisme_.

\- Bon, écoute, je vois que tu es dans de mauvaises dispositions pour palabrer.

\- En effet, je ne souhaite pas parlementer avec toi.

\- Je te laisse, alors ? _se soumit-elle, contrite et déçue par tant de froideur à son égard de la part de son ami_.

\- Tu as parfaitement compris.

\- D'accord. Ah, une dernière chose !

\- Oui ? _répondit Grey, plus méfiant que jamais_.

\- Tu vas quand même aller chez Natsu, et ce n'est pas négociable. Laisse-nous gérer ça, ok ?

\- Mouais, _accepta-t-il contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, faisant fi de tous les arguments que Lucy pourrait avancer_.

Elle ouvrit la bouche dans un dernier geste désespéré afin de dire quelque chose, mais Grey l'interrompit avec violence dans son élan :

« Tu comptes partir aujourd'hui ou demain ?!

\- J'y vais, _fit-elle avant de s'en retourner en direction de son propre appartement, la tête basse_. »

Le mage souffla, puis en fit de même : il se dirigea vers sa chambre, la tête et la queue basse (XDDDDD), et se hissa avec peine sur son lit, à cause de sa petite taille (Nda : Oooooh, le petit Grey tout riquiqui ! Comme c'est KAWAII ! Kyaaaaaaaa !)

Seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées, et il était déjà confortablement installé, bien au chaud dans les bras – musclés – de Morphée.

 **PDV Grey**

Le lendemain matin, une bonne nuit de sommeil ultérieurement, je me réveillai aux aurores.

« Hum… ! Encore une bonne journée qui commence aujourd'hui, _m'étirai-je de tout mon saoul face au soleil qui dardait ardemment ses rayons par la fenêtre_. Que c'est rare, une telle chaleur dès le petit matin ! »

Je descendis de mon lit et me vautra au sol, telle une bonne grosse merde de famille.

« Grrmml… qu'est-ce que c'est – encore – que ce bordel ?! »

Brusquement, les souvenirs de la veille ressurgirent dans mon esprit.

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié… Putain, ces deux putes de mes deux, si je les vois, je les étripe jusqu'à l'os… ! _vitupérai-je._ »

Je me dirigeai alors vers mon armoire, et pris un jean bleu délavé légèrement déchiré sur le genou droit, ainsi qu'un T-shirt large manches courtes gris anthracite, avec une tête de mort gris clair apposée sur la petite poche au niveau du pectoral gauche. Le parfait look d'un gosse rebelle !

Une paire de chaussettes basses et des baskets aux pieds plus tard, je pris le chemin vers la guilde. De si bon matin, il ne devrait – normalement – pas y avoir trop de monde.

Arrivé devant la somptueuse bâtisse, plus précisément devant les lourdes portes en bois brut, je ne parvins pas à les faire bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Je frappai donc de toutes mes (maigres) forces. Miraculeusement, Mirajane m'entendit et vint m'ouvrir. Elle me fit un clin d'œil avant de m'accueillir chaleureusement, feignant d'être surprise :

« Salut G-… Et bien, que t'est-il donc arrivé Grey ?!

\- Je ne sais pas, sûrement une potion ou un quelconque champignon, _répétai-je sans entrain, alors qu'elle me faisait les gros yeux pour ne pas jouer parfaitement le jeu – ce dont je me battais royalement les testicouilles._

\- Oh… ! Je vois… »

A l'entente de ce bref échange, toutes les têtes de la guilde se retournèrent vers moi et me dévisagèrent avec hébétude.

« L'iceberg ?! »

Là, c'était Natsu, qui venait justement d'entrer dans la guilde et de m'apercevoir, planté au milieu du hall, droit comme un i. D'ailleurs, lui aussi s'était figé en me voyant, remarquai-je en me retournant vers la voix qui venait de m'apostropher.

« G-… Grey ? C'est vraiment toi ? _fit la voix du dragon slayer, incertaine_.

\- Oui, _répondis-je en baissant les yeux, honteux, et en piquant un soleil_.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

 _« C'est moi ou je distingue de l'inquiétude dans sa voix ?! »_

\- Je… j'ai probablement du avaler une potion ou un champignon, _bégayai-je d'une voix un brin chevrotante_.

\- Ce… ça va le glaçon ? Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?

\- Je… Oui, bien sûr, j'ai la pêche, j'ai la forme, yahouu ! Pourquoi irai-je mal ? _déclamai-je à vitesse grand V, d'une voix beaucoup trop enjouée pour être naturelle, en notant la démone qui me fusillait du regard, une aura ombre enveloppant son corps_.

\- Hum, _marmonna mon bien-aimé, mon tendre mage, d'un air peu convaincu_. »

Alors que j'essayais vainement de m'installer à notre table habituelle (en compagnie de mon équipe), Natsu me souleva par les aisselles dans un élan protecteur et affectueux, un grand sourire illuminant son doux visage d'ange – que j'ai tant envie de parsemer de multiples baisers – et me déposa délicatement sur le banc.

« C'est mieux comme ça, non ? _me sourit-il sans la moindre once de moquerie dans ses magnifiques yeux onyx._

Je rougis immédiatement et baissai les yeux, gêné. Je balbutiai alors lamentablement :

\- je… ou-… oui, merci…

\- ^^ »

 **Fin PDV Grey**

Un « KAWAII ! » retentissant prononcé (ou plutôt « gueulé ») par Mirajane résonna dans la guilde entière lorsqu'elle surprit l'échange entre ses deux loulous choupinounets. Un grand mouvement « l'oréal » général et parfaitement synchronisé entre tous les mages de Fairy Tail fut donc exécuté. Une petite musique épique pas piquée des hannetons en fond, et le tour était joué : un mouvement dark trop badass de la mort qui tue avait – enfin – vu le jour. Bref, tout ça pour dire que tous les mages s'étaient retournés en direction de la barmaid, ahuris et un tantinet choqués par sa réaction, qu'ils jugeaient incompréhensible, voire carrément exagérée. De l'autre côté de la salle, dans un coin sombre reculé, ce fut Juvia qui, pour ne rien changer à ses habitudes, vociféra un magnifique « ONIGATAKI ! » tonitruant et menaçant à l'égard de Natsu, mais ça, tout le monde s'en battit royalement les couilles comme de l'an 40.

« C'est moi ou quelqu'un a parlé ? _s'étonna un mage inutile plus que secondaire_.

\- Ah ? Tu es sûr ? J'ai rien entendu à part Mira, perso, _répondit un autre personnage inutile en lançant un regard noir à la démone_.

\- J'ai sûrement du rêver alors… »

Dans son coin, la mage de pluie entendit cette échange et partit de la guilde en pleurant telle une fontaine, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre à quel point elle était triste, que personne ne l'aimait et que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens logique.*

Les heures passèrent, et mini-Grey, étant un enfant, s'endormit profondément, affalé sur Natsu, la tête confortablement posée sur les genoux de celui-ci. Le rose lui caressait les cheveux tendrement depuis une heure, lorsque les cloches sonnèrent les coups de dix-neuf heures. Il était grand temps pour la plupart des mages de rentrer à leur domicile.

« Au fait, où va dormir Grey ? Il ne peut rester seul chez lui ! _fit malicieusement remarquer Lucy_.

\- C'est vrai ça, tu as raison ! _confirma Erza_.

\- Tu peux l'héberger toi, Natsu ! Tu as une chambre d'ami, non ? Et puis, Grey est ton meilleur ami ! _observa Mira en lançant un regard complice à la blonde_.

\- Euh, ouais…, _accepta celui-ci_. Mais sous réserve que le glaçon soit d'accord. _Ce-dernier, à l'entente de son surnom – qu'il considérait à force comme son second prénom –, s'éveilla et ouvrit un œil exténué_.

\- C'est ok pour moi, _dit simplement le brun avant de se rendormir comme une souche_.

\- Bon, c'est réglé. Tu logeras Grey jusqu'à ce qu'il ait recouvré sa forme adulte, _conclut la démone_.

\- Du coup, on va y aller nous. Hein, le frigidaire ? _informa Natsu en secouant le gosse par l'épaule_. Oï, Grey ! Debout ! _s'époumona le dragon slayer. Le ténébreux ne broncha point et ne bougea pas d'un pouce_. Bon, m'en veux pas l'exhibitionniste, mais je vais devoir te porter ! _prévint inutilement le rose tout en soulevant son ami – bientôt amant – dans la position « princesse »_. Tchô ! _salua-t-il, tout en partant, son fidèle compagnon ailé à sa suite, les membres de la guilde qui avaient, jusque là, observé Natsu palabrer tout seul_.

\- A demain Charuru ! _brailla amoureusement Happy à la petite chatte blanche_.

\- Tu seras encore en vie ? Oh, zut alors ! _se désespéra sardoniquement l'exceed de Wendy_.

\- Maieuh ! C'est méchaaaaaaaant ! _pleurnicha le matou_.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça… Jette-toi sous un train aussi, tu me manqueras pas…, _vitupéra Charuru_.

\- Ouiiiiiiinnnnnn Natsuuuuuuu ! _larmoya Happy_. T'as entendu toutes les méchancetés qu'elle m'a dites ?!

\- Mais oui, allez, t'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'elle faisait de l'ironie, _le réconforta le mage de feu_.

\- Mwouii… »

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison un peu délabrée – mais pour le moins chaleureuse et confortable –, portant l'inscription « Natsu & Happy » peinte maladroitement sur un morceau de bois en forme de poisson, et planté au bout d'un pique à côté de la boîte aux lettres. Mini-Grey était toujours dans les bras musclés de Natsu lorsque celui-ci pénétra dans la maisonnette. Il le déposa délicatement sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, puis somma Happy d'aller récupérer les vêtements du gamin à son appartement.

Lorsque l'exceed revint, chargé du sac où il avait fourré les habits du mage de glace à la hâte, Natsu était aux fourneaux (Nda : OMG ! Natsu cuisiner ! O_O) et mitonnait un bon petit plat pour les trois mages. Au même instant, Grey se réveilla, paniqué, ne sachant pas où il se trouvait. Il descendit précautionneusement du lit où il était allongé et se précipita de ses petites jambes vers ce qu'il lui semblait être la cuisine, d'après la doucereuse odeur agréable qui s'en dégageait.

« Natsu ?! Où sommes-nous ?! _s'affola de sa petite voix assez aigüe le brun, déboussolé_.

\- Ah, t'es réveillé glaçon miniature ? _se moqua le dragon slayer_. On est chez moi, pourquoi ? _Il dut sûrement remarquer la tête angoissée de son ami, puisqu'il s'approcha de lui et posa une main apaisant sur le sommet de son crâne, qu'il caressa affectueusement_.

\- Vire de là ! _réagit ce dernier dans l'instanté tout en se dégageant de l'emprise de Natsu_.

\- Grey ? T'es sûr que ça va ? Je te trouve étrange depuis ce matin quand tu es arrivé à la guilde, _s'inquiéta le mage de feu_.

\- J'vais très bien, merci…, _grommela le mioche à la peau pâle_. »

Natsu lui lança un regard mi-interrogatif, mi-dubitatif, puis s'éloigna pour aller vérifier la cuisson de son plat dans le four.

« Il nous reste précisément douze minutes avant que les lasagnes soient prêtes…, _déclama-t-il tout en regardant le minuteur,_ ce qui nous laisse largement le temps pour te faire visiter la maison ! Tu viens ? _lui sourit-il_.

\- Ok…, _accepta le jeune mage hiemal nonchalamment_. »

Il suivit alors son cher et tendre, qui lui désigna à tour de rôle les différentes pièces de l'habitation.

« Là c'est la cuisine – comme tu as sûrement dû le remarquer –. A ta droite, le salon – herem, herem – parfaitement rangé, _ironisa le rose en faisant une moue grotesque_.

\- Hahahahahahhaha, _rit l'enfant de bon cœur face à la bouille de Natsu. Celui-ci le mira_ (jane ! XDD… pardon… j'étais obligée, c'était plus fort que moi… XDD) _alors, perplexe, puis le guida vers le couloir tout en ouvrant une première porte à sa droite_.

\- Ensuite, la salle de bain…, _présenta la salamandre_. La porte d'à côté, c'est les toilettes. Celle à ta gauche * il ouvrit la porte*, c'est ma chambre, et celle en face de toi, au bout du couloir, est la chambre d'ami, qui sera la tienne le temps que tu… fin, que… voila quoi !

\- Et cette porte, là, c'est quoi ? _interrogea le gamin avec un air tout kawaii_.

\- Celle-là ? Euh…, le débarras, pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir… »

Alors que les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence depuis cinq bonnes minutes, droits comme deux piquets en plein milieu du couloir, la sonnerie du minuteur retentit, puissante et stridente. Ils sursautèrent de bon cœur – tous deux parfaitement synchros – et Natsu se précipita donc vers son four afin de l'éteindre.

« Dis… j'ai pas très faim, je peux aller me coucher ? _mentit Grey en lui faisant les yeux de chien battu_ (Nda : bon toutou ! x'D)

\- Euh…, _commença l'autre_.

Le ventre de Grey se manifesta au même instant, et gargouilla avec force.

\- Je crois que ton estomac n'est pas d'accord avec toi, _ricana la flammèche_ (Nda : SALAMÈCHE !) _, un sourire narquois aux lèvres_. »

Ils se mirent à table. L'hôte servit les lasagnes et ils commencèrent à les déguster (ou plutôt à les bouffer comme des bons gros porcs de famille – comme un « porcelet » de famille pour Grey, en l'occurrence)

« Ch'est kro bon ! _apprécia Grey la bouche pleine, les yeux écarquillés de plaisir, choqué par les talents cachés de Salamander_.

\- Merchi ! Ch'est ma ch'péchialité !

\- Mionch ! _(_ _traduction :_ _« Miam ! »)_

\- Oh-mnôm-mnôm-mnôm-mnôm-mnôm-mnôm !

\- Ch'ailleurs, ich ch'est où Chappy _(_ _traduction :_ _« d'ailleurs, il est où Happy ? »)_? _demanda l'enfant_.

\- Ch'ais pas… ch'ûrement chez Chachuchu _(_ _traduction :_ _« Je sais pas… sûrement chez Charuru ! »)_ !

\- Ochkay _(_ _traduction :_ _« ok ! »)_!

Ils terminèrent leur assiette (« leurs assiettes » je dirai même : cinq pour Natsu contre deux seulement pour Grey – avoir le métabolisme d'un gosse, ça lui réussit pas !) et, repus, se dirigèrent d'un bon pas traînant vers le salon – non sans avoir ingurgité deux coupes de glace chacun en guise de dessert au préalable.

« Dis Natsu…, _le sollicita Grey, gêné_.

\- Oui le frigidaire ?

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dérange que je squatte chez toi comme ça, en m'incrustant ?

\- Bah nan, pourquoi ? Ça devrait ?

\- Fin… non… mais je sais pas… avoir ton rival H24 chez toi – et qui plus est un gosse à charge – ça te… ch'ais pas trop comment dire…

\- Écoute, t'en fais pas l'gamin, pour l'instant, laisse moi gérer, ok ?! Par contre, compte sur moi pour te mettre une bonne raclée quand tu seras redevenu « normal » - si j'ose dire ! »

Le bambin aux cheveux de jais ne rétorqua rien, et resta stoïque, plongé dans ses réflexions, comme en transe. A un tel point que l'imprévisible mage aux cheveux rose, pour détendre la lourde atmosphère qui régnait en ce lieu, pris l'initiative plutôt culottée de faire des chatouilles au mage de glace.

« Guili guili guili guili guili guili !

\- Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ! _en pleura de rire sa « victime »._ (Nda : best dialogue descriptif de chatouilles-party ever !) N-… Natsu ! Yamete !

\- C'est quoi la formule magique, Greyyyy ? _susurra sournoisement le fils d'Igneer_.

\- Y-… Yamete kudesai, senpai ! _se récria le gosse, tordu en je-ne-sais-combien sur le canapé, mort de rire, sous les assauts répétés des doigts de fée de Natsu_ (Nda : pour un mage de Fairy Tail, quoi de plus normal !? XD) ».

Le dragon slayer s'arrêta alors brutalement, et cessa tout mouvement. Pour une raison encore obscure pour celui-ci, une légère bosse – communément appelée érection – commençait à se former au niveau de son entrejambe. Il bégaya alors et s'extirpa de la poigne du bambin à la peau d'albâtre.

« J-… je crois que l'on ferait mieux d'aller aux plumes, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Euh… ok, _fit le garnement en réprimant un énième bâillement_.

\- Tu veux que je te porte ? _proposa alors le rose avec gentillesse_.

\- Qu-… ? _cessa de respirer le mage de glace, ses joues prenant violemment une douce coloration vermeille : il rougissait_ (Nda : TINTINTIIIIIIIN ! *musique épique sa race*). Nah c'est bon, ça ira, merci…, _refusa-t-il_. »

Ils se levèrent alors et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre respective afin de s'adonner à une de leurs activités favorites : DORMIIIIIR ! (Nda : dans les bras musclés et virils de Morphée. Non, ça je déconne ! XD)

« Bonne nuit tête à flamme !

\- Toi aussi cerveau congelé ! »

Le brun pénétra dans la chambre, mais un problème de taille s'imposa à son esprit (Nda : non, ce n'est pas la bite de Natsu. Non. Bande de pervers ! ^-^) : le lit n'était pas fait, et il ne pouvait le faire tout seul. Il se précipita donc dans la chambre de son acolyte qui s'était presque endormi – du moins en apparence.

« Grey ? Que se passe-t-il ? _fit-il d'une voix faussement fatiguée_.

\- Le lit n'est pas fait et je ne peux pas le faire seul, _murmura celui-ci, honteux_.

\- Ah. J'arrive. »

Il sortit des draps sous les yeux écarquillés et les joues rosies du ténébreux. En effet, le mage impulsif était uniquement vêtu d'un simple boxer noir, laissant paresseusement à la vue de l'enfant ses beaux muscles bien dessinées et sa peau hâlée. Cet accoutrement minimaliste mettait en valeur son beau petit cul rebondi et ses cuisses galbées. Il ses saisit l'air de rien d'un set de draps dans son armoire et précéda Grey dans le couloir, en se déhanchant naturellement mais d'une manière oh combien sensuelle pour l'esprit perverti du chasseur de démons de glace miniature. Ce dernier se racla la gorge dans le but de se remettre les idées en place, puis suivit Natsu. Il l'aida de son mieux pour faire le lit. Une fois celui-ci achevé, le rose, un peu dans les vapes, retourna dans sa propre mansarde, non sans voir réitéré ses salutations nocturnes au bambin. Ce dernier farfouilla dans le sac de linge et en extirpa le pyjama de la veille. Il s'en vêtit, puis même s'il ne souffrait point de la température ambiante, qu'elle soit fraîche ou non. Il marmonna un schmilblick incompréhensible puis sombra dans un sommeil non réparateur peuplé de terribles cauchemars. Il se réveilla en sueur au milieu de la nuit – trois heures du matin d'après la lacrima posée sur la table de chevet. Bouleversé, fatigué et paniqué, il se dirigea à tâtons vers la chambre du dragon slayer, après avoir longuement hésité. Il souleva prudemment le drap et s'engouffra délicatement dans ce cocon protecteur. Il se glissa à proximité de Natsu, cherchant inconsciemment son contact, sa chaleur apaisante. Celui-ci, par chance, ne broncha point.

Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux lorsque le mage de feu s'éveilla. Il sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris en remarquant une touffe jais posée sur son torse et la tête du gamin nichée au creux de son cou. Il se pétrifia et fixa le visage de l'enfant.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?! Hier soir quand je l'ai laissé il était dans la chambre d'ami ! Comment a-t-il pu finir dans mes bras sans que je ne sente rien ?! »_

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas que celui qui occupait ses pensés s'était réveillé et se frottait les yeux de ses petits poings.

« Hmmmmm…

\- Le glaçon ? Réveillé ? Bien dormi ? _questionna Salamander, puis, réalisant que le brun avait passé la nuit blotti dans ses bras – et qu'il l'était toujours d'ailleurs –, il s'époumona, rugit, gueula, tout ce que vous voulez_. JE PEUX SAVOIR C'QUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT ?!

\- Hum ? _réagit à peine le concerné, encore dans le pâté, les joues émaciées par la fatigue. A ce commentaire. Natsu se plaqua la main avec violence sur son front, consterné_.

\- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS DANS MON LIT ?! _répéta-t-il, toujours sur le même ton._

 _-_ Je… J'ai fait un cauchemar, _avoua le gosse les yeux baissés en rougissant. Le rose se radoucit quasiment aussitôt_.

\- C'était quoi ? _interrogea-t-il, prévenant_.

\- Je… J'ai… revécu la décimation de mon village par Deliora et la mort de mes parents, _répondit-il d'une voix ténue et enrouée, les larmes aux yeux, tremblotant de tous ses membres_. Je… je cherchai juste du réconfort…

\- T'inquiète, je suis là… _le rassura contre toute attente le propriétaire de la maisonnette_.

\- M-… merci Natsu…, _le remercia le glaçon, sincère_.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le moment émotion est terminé. Allez, ziou ! Allons à la guilde ! _coupa-t-il court à cette discussion_.

\- Euh, ok !

\- Allez debout ! ^-^ Tu prends ta douche en premier ou j'y vais ?

\- Vas-y j't'en prie.

\- Appelle-moi au besoin !

\- Ok. »

Le mage brûlant (de désir XDDD) se dirigea vers la salle de bain, son beau petit boule bien moulé dans son sous-vêtement sombre. Grey, quant à lui, partit vers « sa » chambre et rangea comme il put ses affaires tout en réfléchissant à voix haute :

« Comment vais-je pouvoir faire pour supporter cette situation pendant deux semaines ?! DEUX putains de semaines !

Cette proximité me tue… Ok, c'est mon rival, et certes mon meilleur mi, mais quand même ! Le pire c'est que cet abruti ne s'en rend pas compte ! »

Il prit un escabeau et se dressa dessus sur la pointe des pieds, se mettant ainsi en équilibre précaire. Il tendit les bras à leur limite et atteint enfin la si haute étagère de l'armoire – m'enfin pas tant que ça, celle du milieu x'D. L'enfant voulut déposer la pile de vêtement qu'il portait, mais bascula en arrière et chuta dans un grand bruit sous la montagne d'habits qui déferlait sur lui, retombant en plein sur sa gueule.

« Aïe ! Putain de corps de merde ! _vociféra le mioche à la peau pâle, créant un contraste saisissant avec ses cheveux soyeux d'une teinte brun sombre presque noirs_.

\- Grey ? Ça va ? _accourut Natsu en entendant le terrible fracas causé par le bambin_.

 _« Comment un gosse peut provoquer autant de boucan ?! pensa l'adulte »._

\- Oui oui, t'inquiète ! _le rassura ce-dernier en brandissant une main potelée à travers les morceaux de tissu qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds_.

\- Bigre ! »

Il l'attrapa par les aisselles et le souleva sans difficulté. Il le posa sur le bord d lit, replia les vêtements et les rangea en deux temps trois mouvements, puis se rapprocha du gamin. Natsu lui tira les joues dans tous les sens, moqueur.

« T'es souple dis-moi ! Tu m'avais caché ça l'glaçon ! Hahahaha !

\- Bllbllbllblbllbll… ! Blablete _(_ _traduction :_ _« Yamete ! »)_! _le conjura Grey, se bavant légèrement dessus en essayant de prononcer le moindre mot._

\- Hahahaha ! T'es trop KAWAII ! _fangirla_ (« fanboya » ?) _le jeune homme fougueux_. »

[…]

« Natsu ?... Tu-… tu ferais pas mieux de t'habiller ? _fit le plus jeune lorsque le roser eut enfin lâché ses joues (maintenant endolories) et qu'il nota la tenue de Salamander : une simple serviette blanche nouée à la taille qui commençait à glisser dangereusement vers le bas, dévoilant la naissance d'un testicule aux yeux encore innocents_ (Nda : pas sûr… !) _de l'enfant positionné à cinq centimètres de son entrejambe. Autant dire qu'il avait une belle vue le garnement, et en gros plan s'il-vous-plaît !_

 _Le concerné baissa les yeux vers la direction pointée par le regard empli de gêne du gosse aux joues carmin. Il rougit lui aussi._

\- Je… je vais… aller…, _dit-il précipitamment à grand recours de gestes semblant désigner sa propre chambre vers laquelle il partit d'un pas vif, limite en courant, retenant la serviette d'une main pour éviter qu'elle ne descende encore plus bas sur ses reins et dévoile sa virilité entière…_ »

 _« Pfff… Quel boulet ! Il a failli arriver à m'faire bander ce con ! »_

Au même instant, Natsu revint – habillé cette fois-ci – dans la chambre du garçonnet et lui intima d'aller se doucher. Celui-ci choisit une nouvelle tenue pour aller à la guilde, composé d'un pantalon chino beige et d'une chemise manches courtes noire – basique, simple, sobre, classe tout en étant décontractée. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers la salle de bain. Il déposa ses vêtements sur le bord du lavabo, se déshabilla entièrement et se mira dans le miroir.

 _« Pfff… J'ai vraiment un corps de lâche… Quoique… J'suis quand même pas si mal foutu que ça quand même… Et plutôt bien monté ! pensa-t-il pas peu fier, son regard dérivant légèrement vers le bas, juste sous son nombril. »_

« Grey ? Tu as fini ? _gueula la voix impatiente de Natsu_.

\- Trente secondes ! J'ai presque fini ! »

Il se précipita vers la baignoire et glissa. Sur le carrelage humide. Comme une daube. Le môme se rattrapa au vide, mais réussit – par l'opération du Saint Esprit – à ne pas se vautrer lamentablement. Il se lava en trois secondes chrono puis voulut se sécher. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de serviette à disposition. (Nda : c'est con, hein !)

« Natsuuuuuuu ! _s'époumona-t-il, nu comme une ver, qui plus est luisant_.** Y a pas de serviette !

\- Elles sont dans le placard sous le lavabo ! _répondit l'apostrophé depuis le salon sur le même ton_.

\- Merci ! »

Il en attrapa une propre, la première du tas. Une serviette blanche avec des nounours entourés de flammes qui suçaient des glaçons. Pas le temps de se poser des questions, il se frotta vigoureusement en quatrième vitesse, et s'habilla, ni une ni deux.

« C'est bon, j'suis prêt, j'ai plus qu'à mettre mes chaussures ! _prévint Grey depuis l'autre bout de la maisonnette_.

\- Ok, je mets les miennes aussi ».

Une fois mises, ils sortirent sous le soleil de plomb, bien qu'étant seulement en milieu de matinée. Le garçonnet peinait à avancer avec ses petites jambes et à suivre Natsu, sa cadence et ses grandes enjambées.

« N-… Natsu… j'arrive pas à te suivre, _se plaignit le gamin, essoufflé_.

\- Hn. »

Sans demander la permission à l'enfant avant, il le souleva par les aisselles, cala son fessier ferme sur son avant-bras et le soutint en le pressant contre son torse viril de son autre bras. En bref, il le porta, en dépit des protestations virulentes du brun.

« Bah quoi ?! Comme ça tu peux suivre mon allure, nan ?

\- Euh… oui… mais…

\- Mais quoi ? C'est mieux comme ça !

\- Je… oui, concéda-t-il.

\- Affaire réglée dans ce cas ! »

Le fils d'Igneer accéléra un peu le pas. Ils arrivèrent à la guilde entiers, aucun morceau n'avait été perdu en route, même pas les fringues de l'iceberg miniature. Ils rentrèrent sans défoncer les portes, Grey toujours dans les bras du plus vieux, la tête posée sur son épaule, les yeux à demi-clos de bien-être, ce qui leur valut une flopée de regards surpris.

Le rose déposa délicatement le brun sur un tabouret haut du comptoir, qui grommela un peu, ne voulant pas sortir de cette agréable étreinte, puis s'assit à ses côtés et commanda deux petits-déjeuners.

« Tu veux quoi Grey ? _demanda la barmaid_.

\- Comme d'hab… ! Un chocolat chaud et des tartines steuplé…, _exigea le susnommé_ (Nda : et pas le « suce-nommé ». Loleuh.) _en réprimant un énième bâillement et en papillonnant de ses superbes orbes gris sombre._

\- Pas de soucis ! ^-^ Toi Natsu, je suppute que tu veux la même chose que d'habitude ? Deux croissants, deux chocolatines (Nda : le premier qui dit « pain au chocolat » j'le défonce sa race !), six tartines, quatre biscottes, deux chocolats chauds, trois cafés et une boisson de feu ?

\- Exact… ! Mais t'avais dit qu'on ferait des knackis ! _geignit « l'adulte »_.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, plus tard, les bites de cochon sous vide ça court pas les rues ! Nah, plus sérieusement, on n'a plus assez de ressources pour en fabriquer… Quoiqu'en taillant Happy en lamelles on parviendrait à en faire une douzaine, _rectifia-t-elle, songeuse, un couteau de boucher affuté à la main_.»

L'exceed s'éloigna de la démone sanguinaire pour ne pas finir en saucisses et voleta de ses petites ailes blanches à l'autre bout de la guilde dans les bras protecteurs de Wendy. A l'origine, il souhaiter se réfugier dans les bras de Charuru humaine mais celle-ci s'écarta sur son passage telle une cape de matador face à un taureau en pleine charge. Il atterrit donc dans les bras de la frêle dragonne slayer céleste – ce qui était un bien pour un mal…

« Je blaguais Happy, voyons... ! _le rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce_. Ou pas ! _reprit la blanche avec un air de psychopathe – toujours armée de son scramasaxe – à la place de son habituel sourire bienveillant_.

\- Kyaaaaaaaa !

Et il tomba dans les pommes. Littéralement. Sous l'effroi, il glissa des bras de Wendy et atterrit dans le caisson de pommes posé aux pieds de celle-ci. Natsu éclata de rire face à la chute magistrale de son compagnon tandis que Grey, peu enclin à dévoiler ses émotions, eut juste un petit soubresaut amusé, qui se transforma bien vite en un rire silencieux compulsif. Il pouffa.

Leur petit-déjeuner engloutit après ce divertissement ma foi fort agréable, Natsu se lança sous le regard désespéré du mage de glace dans une bagarre avec Gajeel, qui le repoussa pour continuer son baiser langoureux avec Levy du type « j'étouffe mon partenaire avec ma langue ». Le feu follet déclencha puis entama ainsi un combat avec Sting.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, teme ?!

\- Je suis arrivé hier soir ! _sourit le blond en levant un pouce en l'air_.

\- NANI ?! C'est quoi c'bordel ?! Tu viens m'faire chier jusque dans MA guilde ?! Viens t'battre si t'as les couilles, l'PD !

\- Fils de puuuuuuteuh ! Au moins, moi, je suis en couple avec quelqu'un, comparé à d'autres ! Je ne te vise pas DU TOUT, hein ! _fit-il, cynique_.

\- Tu cherches la merde ?! Z'y va, viens t'battre wesh !

\- Okay ! Challenge accepted grosse merde !

\- T'as dis quoi là ? Répète un peu !

\- Grosse merde ! »

C'est ainsi que débuta leurs échanges de coups, plus violents les uns que les autres.

« Hn, _réagit un mage planqué dans l'ombre_.

\- ROGUE ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _interrogea Lucy_.

\- J'accompagne le crétin qui me sert de petit-ami ! ***

\- STING ?! TON PETIT-AMI ?! KYAAAAAAAAAA ! _fangirla Mirajane depuis son bar_.

\- Fro masama ! _approuva Frosh_.

\- Frosh ! KAWAII ! _courut Grey les bras en avant, puis le pris dans ses petit bras en frottant sa joue contre la bouille de grenouille de l'exceed. Il repartit s'asseoir à sa place près du comptoir_.

\- Vous restez combien de temps ? J'ai pas pu te poser la question hier, _demanda Lucy, occultant totalement la réaction étrange du môme_.

\- Deux semaines.

\- Cool ! Par contre, pas sûr que tu retrouves ton amant en parfait état ! _ironisa la jeune femme en voyant Erza séparer les deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond à grand renfort de coups de poing sur leur caboche._

\- Hn. Ce boulet… Heureusement qu'il en a une grosse, sinon j'aurais déjà rompu avec cet abruti !

\- Hahahaha ! Tu m'en diras tant… ! Entre nous, les rumeurs sont vraiment fondées ? C'est vraiment un dieu au lit ? _questionna la barmaid d'un ton complice après s'être approchée_.

\- Ça va. Quand c'est le uke il fait un bon vide-couilles ! »

Au bar, Lucy prit le petit garnement sur ses genoux, qui avait Frosh sur les siens.

« Alors, ça va Grey ? Tu es content d'être là ? _interrogea la blonde joyeusement avec le ton utilisé pour parler aux gosses_.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, la fixa avec une poker face de l'extrême, et déclara d'un ton neutre :

\- Je suis extatique. »

Et c'est sous les regards choqués, outrés et interrogatifs de tous les membres présents dans la grande salle – oui, tous, même toi, là, tout au fond. Oui, toi, là, le perso plus que secondaire dont tout le monde s'en bat les couilles, et toi aussi, dont on n'est même pas certain que tu sois un mage. Oui, toi aussi, celui qui se fait enculer par le premier cité ! – que Grey descendit sans encombre des genoux de la démone, Frosh toujours serré contre son torse ciselé.

Il s'approcha alors de Natsu qui, enfin calmé, était à une table, riant de bon cœur avec plusieurs de ses comparses. Il tira délicatement le bas de sa veste orange et noire de sa petite main, et quémanda avec une moue boudeuse et des yeux implorants :

« Dis Natsu… On peut s'en aller ? … S'il-te-plaît…

\- Je… euh… Ok, _accepta celui-ci plus qu'étonné par la demande de la mauviette_ (Nda : Grey, si vous n'avez pas compris, bande d'ignares ! XD) »

Le rose se leva d'une manière des plus nonchalantes. Il n'avait pas franchement envie de partir de la guilde, mai il ne pouvait refuser ceci à son cher petit protégé – même s'il n'osera jamais se l'avouer. Au moment où ils posèrent simultanément leurs paumes de main sur les lourdes portes en bois massif dans l'optique de les ouvrir, ils entendirent Luxus dire à Fried d'une voix aguicheuse de racaille, rendue rauque par l'alcool :

« Wesh mad'moiselle t'es trop charmante, ça t'dirai une glace à la menthe ?

\- Avec plaisir, _accepta le vert (de terre XD) d'une voix empreinte de luxure, sûrement sous l'emprise de la quintessence._ Mais, entre nous, je préférerais une 'tite sucette !

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres mon cher ! J'en ai une spéciale pour toi, en édition limitée, parfum Luxus avec un cœur coulant doux-amer à te proposer, ma biche effarouchée !

\- Hum… ! Elle est certainement exquise ! Je m'en pourlèche les babines d'avance ! »

Rougissants jusqu'au bout des oreilles, Natsu et Grey quittèrent précipitamment la grande salle, ne souhaitant pas entendre d'autres paroles lubriques de la part des deux mages foudroyants.

« Herem, herem ! _toussa avec élégance et raffinement le mioche aux cheveux d'ébène et à la peau opaline._

\- Sa sucette donnait envie ! _murmura le dragon slayer, gourmand et innocent, n'ayant pas saisi les sous-entendus à peine voilés_.

 _« Si tu veux j'en ai une à t'offrir, parfum Grey… Euuuh, attends, quoi ?! »_

La mini-banquise, hébétée, tira une magistrale tête choquée de six pieds de long.

 _« Il est idiot ou il fait semblant de l'être ?! Non, par Jashin, me dis pas que… noooon… ! Me dis pas qu'il n'a pas compris ?! … Tsssssssk… Quel boulet ! »_

Ils marchèrent dans un silence religieux – qui en devint pesant – durant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Natsu se retourna vers Grey et demanda :

« Tu veux faire quoi au fait mini-iceberg ?

\- Rien de particulier pourquoi ?

\- Beh ch'ais pas, 't'à l'heure tu voulais absolument partir de la guilde alors je pensais que tu avais quelque chose de spécial à faire !

\- Bah non… J'voulais juste rentrer en fait…

\- Ah. Ok…, _réagit Natsu contre son gré, se surprenant lui-même en s'entendant répondre avec ce ton peiné (RIGATE ! pardon… XD) et un tantinet déçu_. Mais du coup, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose Grey ? _questionna-t-il_.

 _« … Il… Il m'a appelé par mon prénom… songea ce-dernier amoureusement. Ce… c'est la première fois… et cette manière si suave de la prononcer… Kya… Putain mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Je me ramollis comme une pauvre femmelette ou quoi ?! J'suis pas une serpillère bordel ! »_

\- Euh… je… oui… s-si tu veux, _bredouilla-t-il avec empressement_. T-tu veux f-faire quoi ?

\- Ce que tu veux ! Tu veux aller te balader au marché ? _proposa le rose_.

 _« Comme ça je pourrai m'acheter à manger songea-t-il avec concupiscence, son estomac en pleine discussion avec son cerveau._ »

\- Ouais, d'accord, allons-y ! ».

Ils s'avancèrent à pas modérés en direction de la place sans remarquer les épais nuages sombres qui se profilaient à l'horizon. Ils vagabondèrent au gré de leurs envies subites, dérivant d'étal en étal, aux couleurs plus chatoyantes les unes que les autres. Les nuages, quant à eux, dérivaient également, progressant dans le sens du vent qui soufflait paisiblement. Alors que nos deux comparses achevaient une énième ruelle, la faim se fit rapidement ressentir, se manifestant le moins discrètement du monde.

« Tu veux t'arrêter où ? _questionna Grey_.

\- LÀ ! _désigna Natsu un restaurant à la devanture colorée, d'où émanait une doucereuse senteur de poulet rôti à souhait._

\- Avec plaisir ! _accepta le noiraud en léchant un petit filet de bave disgracieux qui tentait de s'échapper par delà la commissure de ses lèvres_.

\- ALLAH WAKBAH ! _s'écrièrent-ils en chœur en s'engouffrant dans le restaurant sous les regards choqués et outrés des passants_. »

Tandis qu'ils commandaient leur plat en ce jour – composé de seulement une petite vingtaine de poulets rôtis, accompagnés de tout autant de sauces et d'accompagnements divers et variés –, le propriétaire, lui, se frottait les mains avec délice à la seule pensée du prix, tout aussi alléchant pour lui que les multiples volailles pour nos deux protagonistes.

« Rhaaa, putain… MANGEEEEEEEER ! _brailla le mage à la chevelure rose._

\- Je confirme ! Bordel j'ai faim… ! _acquiesça le plus jeune, en prenant ses couverts à pleines mains_. »

Seulement vingt minutes plus tard, une quinzaine de serveurs arrivèrent vers l'immense tablée, où les deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà installés en tête à tête. A peine les plats furent posés, que deux poulets furent engloutis. En uniquement quelques instants, Natsu avait déjà ingurgité son troisième chapon, Grey son second (Nda : 2-1 pour Natsu ! Qui va l'emporter ?!). Ce dernier fut repu et bien gonflé au cinquième, alors que l'autre le fut lorsque son quatorzième fut avalé. Ils se partagèrent donc le dernier à grand peine (ou pas, selon les points de vue !) puis sortirent du restaurant – après avoir réglé la note bien assaisonnée – sous l'œil du patron qui matait leur cul bien rond. Grey, sentant un regard peser sur son derrière, se retourna vivement vers l'homme qui, l'air de rien, sifflotait en comptant sa liasse de billets. Il hésitait à hurler au scandale, au viol et à la pédophilie, mais il s'abstint. Il regarda Natsu, lui tendit sa petite main potelée dans un signe exprimant clairement « prend-moi la main sempai ». Ce que le rosé (Nda : ce n'est pas du vin mais bien Natsu XD) fit sans hésiter le moins du monde.

Ils progressèrent dans les rues en silence, leurs mains toujours étroitement liées. Soudain, une puissante détonation résonna dans tout Magnolia. Les éléments se déchainaient, quelque chose d'à la fois fabuleux et effrayant. Un grognement du ciel il était mis à feu et à sang, sa pluie s'abattant avec une violence inouïe sur la terre craquelée, ne laissant nul répit aux habitants. Les vêtements commençant à coller à leur peau, Natsu et Grey coururent se mettre à l'abri sous une toiture, mais la pluie parvenait malgré tout à s'engouffrer dessous, les martelant assidument de ses gouttes d'eau. Ils se précipitèrent alors au travers du dédale des rues de la ville, slalomant entre les passants pressées de se réfugier chez eux. Ils couraient le plus vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers la maison de Natsu, la plus proche de leur position actuelle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, leurs habits n'étaient plus que des morceaux de tissu tant engorgés d'eau que celle-ci ruisselait le long de leur corps et se réunissait en une flaque sous leurs pieds, baignant eux-mêmes dans leurs chaussures. Natsu, dont les vêtements moulaient parfaitement son corps et plus particulièrement son entre-jambe, se sentit brutalement tout chose et rougit en voyant l'état de Grey : la tête baissée, ses cheveux d'ébène retombant mollement sur son front pâle, sa chemise rendue transparente par la pluie et bien moulante, tout comme son pantalon dorénavant bien serré autour de ses cuisses galbées et de sa virilité. Face à cette vision des plus bandantes – bien que le brun soit un enfant « innocent » –, Natsu ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le Grey adulte dans la même situation, ce qui fit se réveiller un tantinet son petit train. Il partit alors précipitamment vers la salle de bain chercher deux serviettes sèches. Il entreprit de frictionner le petit corps tout mouillé du glaçon, mais ne put terminer sa tâche, sa virilité à présent bien trop réveillée pour de mystérieuses raisons. Il laissa alors le gosse achever de se sécher tout seul pour éviter que celui-ci ne s'aperçoive de son « état ». Le rose se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, déjà sec grâce à sa magie, et se changea. Il récupéra alors des vêtements pour le plus petit dans la chambre provisoire de ce dernier et les lui apporta, mais se figea net sur le pas de son salon face au spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux onyx. Le jeune avait déjà commencé de se déshabiller, ne restant plus que son boxer, qu'il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à baisser dans le plus grand des calmes.

« Oï, Grey ! _l'interpela le mage de feu_ , qu'est-ce que tu fous comme ça ?

\- J'enlève mes habits mouillés pour me changer, pourquoi ? _rétorqua-t-il d'un air innocent_.

\- P-… pour rien…, _bredouilla Natsu en lui tendant les vêtements secs_.

\- Merci. »

Il se changea donc sous les yeux ébaubis du rose.

 _« Après tout, je vois pas pourquoi je suis gêné, il le fait tout le temps d'habitude à la guilde… essaya-t-il vainement de se raisonner. »_

« Tête à flammes ?

\- …

\- Oï Natsu !

\- Hein ? _fit le susnommé très intelligemment en se secouant la tête._

 _-_ Je savais pas que tu pouvais réfléchir ! _l'injuria le brunet pour le faire réagir_.

\- Temeeeeeeeee ! »

Ceci fut son ultime cri avant qu'il ne se jette sur le pauvre gamin sans défense – qui l'avait tout de même bien cherché. Ils se battirent « gentiment » durant une bonne demi-heure, souriant comme des biens-heureux, jusqu'à ce que la faim se fasse ressentir. Essoufflé, Natsu se leva tout doucement et releva Grey en le tirant d'une main. Il le tira malencontreusement un peu trop fort, et le gosse se vautra alors la face en avant, ce qui les fit tous deux éclater de rire. Lucy, qui souhaitait voir si tout allait bien après leur départ précipité de ce matin, ne voulut pas gâcher ce moment d'une rare complicité, et repartit aussi discrètement qu'elle était arrivée, un sourire en coin.

« Bon, et si on allait manger l'iceberg ? _proposa le dragon slayer_.

\- Aye ! _accepta le plus jeune_.

\- Happy… Sors de ce corps ! _incanta le rose d'une voix blanche, avant de partir dans un magnifique fou rire simultané avec le glaçon_. »

Alors que Natsu se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour préparer de quoi souper, Grey partit se doucher.

Quand il revint enfin au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes, une douce senteur un peu épicée embaumait la pièce.

Ils mangèrent en se chamaillant comme d'ordinaire, puis partirent se coucher dans leur chambre respective.

Après une nuit des plus calmes pour les deux garçons, le temps était venu de retourner à la guilde, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas faire de missions à cause du mage de glace rajeuni. Ils se vêtirent sans se presser et se rejoignirent dans l'entrée, prêts à y aller.

« On fait comme hier, je te porte ?

\- Hn… Si tu veux, _marmonna le jeunot, pas encore tout à fait réveillé_. »

Natsu le pris alors dans ses bras, où il s'assoupi, bercé par le rythme régulier de ses pas foulant la terre, zigzaguant entre les flaques d'eau dues à l'orage de la veille.

Sur le pas de la guilde, le mage de feu réveilla le plus petit et ouvrit les portes d'une main.

« Ohayo ! _poussa gaiement un Natsu en pleine forme, Grey toujours blotti dans ses bras musclés_.

\- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est trop cuuuuuuuuuuuteuh ! _s'époumonèrent en chœur les deux entremetteuses_. »

Rougissant légèrement, le fils d'Igneer posa le marmot au sol, tout aussi écarlate que lui (mais en plus badass tout de même XD).

« Mira… on peut déjeuner steuplé ? _grinça le brun_.

\- Aye !

\- PUTAIN HAPPY T'ES CONTAGIEUX ! _explosa Natsu, sous les regards incompréhensifs des mages de Fairy Tail_. »

Grey, quant à lui, avait compris, et ils éclatèrent de rire en chœur, sous les regards encore plus choqués et outrés de tous, peu habitués à une si bonne entente entre les eux rivaux.

* * *

 _ **A suivre…**_

* * *

 _* Suis-je la seule à penser que si elle tente de se suicider, logiquement elle ne le pourra pas sachant que son corps est fait d'eau ?! Si elle se jette d'un toit, pas d'impact, elle ne peut se tirer de balle dans la tempe ou se taillader les veines, et si elle se jette d'un pont dans de l'eau, bah voilà quoi… A la limite les médocs, et encore ils seraient trop dilués… Bref, passons, c'était juste ma réflexion intérieure inutile du jour. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bref. Revenons-en donc à nos moutons, plus particulièrement à nos mages de Fairy Tail, les meilleurs du monde, ce sont mes bestah, je les surkiffe trop ! Cœur sur eux ! (à faire avec un petit ton de pute) Heureum, heureum… Reprenons là où on en était si vous êtes descendus dès que vous avez remarqué l'astérisque, si vous le voulez bien..._

** _« Oh regarde, un ver luisant !_

– _Mais non, c'est Michel ! » XDDDD_

 _« Miiiichel ! Oui c'est moi ! Forever tonight ! » Non je déconne, c'est juste qu'il est mouillé !_

*** _« STING ?! TON PETIT-AMI ?! KYAAAAAAAAAA ! fangirlèrent de ouf deux jeunes filles que personne n'avait jamais vues auparavant._

 _\- Hn. Z'êtes qui au juste ? questionna le dark._

 _\- Kyaaaaaaaa ! T'es trop daaaark ! cria la première, des cœurs dans les yeux. Je suis l'auteure, moshi-sama ! Et voici ma meilleure amie, troll forever ! présenta-t-elle un jeune… homme ? ah non, fille, qui bavait littéralement sur Gajeel – qui lui-même bavait dans la cavité buccale de Levy. Dis, dis, j'peux te sucer la bite, roguounet ?_

 _\- Non. Je suis fidèle à mon Sting-sama, refusa-t-il avec un mouvement « l'oréal » dark. Et sinon, vous faites quoi ici ?_

 _\- On fangirle de ouf ta mère la pâtissière sur tous les couples dans cette pièce ! répondit la jeune fille à l'apparence masculine._

 _\- Ha GAYYYYYYYY ! réagit l'auteure avec une tête de troll face au rougissement pas discret de Rogue »._

 _Herem, herem, excusez-moi, reprenons le fil de notre dialogue INITIAL._

* * *

 _Alors alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il vous plaît ? ^-^_

 _Ai-je mérité des reviews ? *regard de chien battu* svppppppppppppppppp pour me récompenser ! *snif*_

 _Allez, bye bye les poussins ! A bientôt (ou pas) pour le chapitre 5 !_


	6. Réponse aux reviews !

**Réponses aux reviews (Chapitre 4_Partie 1) :**

 _ **Guest :**_ Salut _troll forever_ (oui tu es démasquée XDD) ! Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié ce chapitre (qui a mis énormément de temps à être publié, on ne va pas se le cacher ! X3) ! Ta review me fait très plaisir (oui oui) et je suis d'accord en tous points avec ta première phrase (jusqu'à « XDDDD »). Pour la punchline _volée_ je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ma bestah (heremremremrem). Bon ok, c'est bon je me rends face à ton regard tueur de mamie jugement 6000 ! La suite ? Baah elle viendra quand elle viendra, sûrement vers février ou mars MAIS JE NE VEUX EN RIEN M'ENGAGER (déjà que j'ai dit que la suite de _La hantise du passé_ serait postée au printemps 2017…). Ta review était très constructive malgré tout, et je t'en remercie ! A bientôt !

Ps : Kya toi-même ! XDDDDD

 _ **Evig Morder :**_ Salut à toi, et merci de ta fidélité ! Je ne sais pas si ce n'est qu'une impression, mais je te sens un peu comme « refroidie » vis-à-vis de ma fanfiction… ?

J'ai sûrement du mal m'exprimer mais Natsu de bande pas sur le Grey qui a 5 ans, mais sur le Grey adulte qu'il s' **imagine** dans la même posture. Donc, tu peux appeler ça une sorte de fantasme en quelque sorte.

Pour rompre le sort, je ne te dis en rien si c'est possible et si oui de quelle manière, sinon ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise/suspens, que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres )

Tout ça est bien en place dans mon cerveau, j'ai effectivement toutes les grandes lignes, mais il est vrai que j'ai du mal à le mettre en forme, mais bon, ça va venir ! J'ai du mal à écrire ces temps-ci, donc la suite risque de prendre également pas mal de temps… Mais mon objectif est de sortir la partie 2 du chapitre 4 au printemps 2017, et l'épilogue vers juin. Oui, gros défi pour moi lol !

Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les situations compromettantes, il va y en avoir un bon paquet pour la suite ! niark niark niark

Merci pour ta review !

 _ **Aleanne :**_ Oui ? XD C'était constructif ! Merci pour ta review (même si je sais que tu t'es fail, à ce que tu m'as dit au lycée XP) ! A bientôt ma bestah lol


End file.
